Harry Potter e o Talismã das Sombras
by Suky
Summary: Harry está no quinto ano e descobre um novo perigo: o talismã das sombras, objeto maligno que Voldemort procura. Dumbledore resolve então reuinir uma Nova Aliança para proteger e impedir que Voldemort encontre o talismã.
1. As Férias Entediantes

**Harry Potter e o Talismã das Sombras**

SINOPSE: Harry está no quinto ano em Hogwarts e descobre um novo e terrível perigo: O Talismã das Sombras, objeto maligno que Voldemort procura. Neste ano conhece ainda sua madrinha, Mary Malía e descobre que ela é uma das guardiãs do tal talismã e que por causa deste objeto seus pais foram mortos. Agora, sabendo que Voldemort o procura, Dumbledore reúne uma Nova Aliança para encontrar e proteger o talismã, antes que ele caía em mãos erradas.

**Cap. 01: As Férias Entediantes**

O fim das férias transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Edwiges trouxe as cartas de Hogwarts alguns dias depois e os três combinaram de ir comprar o material no último dia das férias. Na manhã do dia combinado, Harry acordou cedo. Kitch havia preparado um delicioso desjejum. Então, Harry viu com uma certa apreensão a madrinha se dirigir à lareira e pegar um pote que logo se confirmou ser de pó de flu. Harry não tinha boas recordações deste meio de transporte bruxo.

- Você já usou pó de flu, não é, Harry?

- Uma vez - disse Harry fazendo uma careta. - Mas, não deu muito certo.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

- Na hora de falar, me engasguei com a fuligem e acabei gaguejando. Fui parar na Travessa do Tranco.

- Harry!! A Travessa do Tranco não é um lugar para se andar livremente. Ainda mais você!

- É, eu vi. Fui parar numa loja estranha, que vendia uns objetos esquisitos.

- E você não mexeu em nada, né?

- Não, mas precisei me esconder quando o Sr. Malfoy entrou na loja.

- Malfoy, é? - Mary demonstrou interesse - E você viu o que ele comprou lá?

- Na verdade, ele foi vender. Parece que ele queria se livrar de algumas coisas porque o ministério andava fazendo umas blitz. Foi nesse ano que ele colocou o diário de Voldemort no meio da material da Gina.

- Ah, tá. Foi o ano que você descobriu a Câmara Secreta, né?

- Isso.

- Bom, mas você ainda não pode aparatar, então, vamos ter que usar o pó. É só você falar o mais claro possível, ok?

- É mais fácil falar do que fazer! - disse Harry pegando um punhado do pó e se dirigindo a lareira. - Beco Diagonal - falou, a seguir foi envolvido por uma chama verde e, logo, estava rodopiando entre lareiras e mais lareiras. "Definitivamente, eu odeio esse troço" - pensou. Então, da mesma forma que começou, o rodopio parou. Harry deslizou para fora da lareira, arrastando com isso, uma série de objetos e pessoas que estavam paradas próxima à lareira. Levantou-se encabulado pedindo desculpas a todos. Snape o olhava com irritação, o professor havia aparatado na loja, segundos antes da entrada 'triunfal' de Harry. Era incrível como o rapaz se sujava quando utilizava o pó de flu. Estava coberto de fuligem dos pés à cabeça. Mary apareceu logo atrás, olhou o afilhado e pegando a varinha falou:

- Munditiarum Facies ! - toda a fuligem foi 'varrida' das vestes de Harry - Pronto, assim está muito melhor! Severo, eu vou comprar o material do Harry, te encontro no Caldeirão Furado daqui a duas horas, ok? - e dando um leve beijo no professor se afastou carregando Harry atrás de si.

Assim que saiu da 'Lareiras & Transportes Alternativos', Harry viu Hermione e Rony. Os dois se juntaram a Harry.

- Olá Harry! Olá professora! Harry, você não acredita na vassoura nova que está exposta ali na loja. É incrível! Você precisa ver!

- Posso ir, madrinha?

- Aham. Pode deixar que eu compro tudo. Mas, daqui a duas horas me encontre no Caldeirão Furado, e nada de ir a Travessa do Tranco, hein, sr. Potter?

- Pode deixar!

Os três seguiram para a loja. Assim que entraram (o que foi extremamente difícil, devido ao incontável número de bruxos adolescentes que se espremiam ali dentro) e conseguiram se aproximar da vassoura, ficaram simplesmente embasbacados. Era realmente uma vassoura incrível. Tinha o cabo super resistente (o fabricante garantia resistência até mesmo contra balaços errantes) feita da mais pura e nobre madeira de estoraque que 'proporciona maior e melhor desempenho'. A estabilidade também era uma das marcas da nova vassoura. "Imponente e grandiosa, Shooting Star, feita para os melhores".

- Olha só essa vassoura, Harry! Ela é demais. Quer dizer, a sua Firebolt é genial, mas...já pensou; eu voando numa dessas e jog...

- Só em sonho, quer dizer, no seu caso, Weasley, no mais alto delírio - Rony ouviu uma voz atrás dele dizer estas palavras e sem precisar se virar para ver quem era, disparou:

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Nem vendendo sua casa com tudo que tem dentro, você conseguiria os galeões necessários.

- Sabe, Malfoy, dessa vez você pode pedir pro seu pai comprar uma Shooting Star para cada jogador da Lufa-Lufa, da Corvinal e da Grifinória. Quem sabe assim, alguém deixa você ganhar de vez em quando - disse Hermione. Rony e Harry deram risadas, enquanto Draco olhava com raiva para a garota.

- Fique quieta ou irá se arrepender, sangue-ruim.

- Calma, Draco, não se precipite - disse Lúcio Malfoy colocando a mão sobre o ombro do filho, impedindo-o de lançar um feitiço em Hermione. - Não é assim que um Malfoy lida com uma... - e olhando Hermione dos pés à cabeça, concluiu - moça.

- É, eles colocam uma capa preta, cobrem o rosto e lançam maldições - cochichou Rony para Harry, mas alto o bastante para Malfoy ouvir.

- Seu pai nunca lhe ensinou a ter respeito a seus superiores? - disse Lúcio Malfoy.

- Meu pai me ensinou a tratar as pessoas da mesma forma que sou tratado - respondeu Rony e virando-se saiu da loja, acompanhado dos amigos e deixando atrás de si um Malfoy irritado resmungando algo que parecia com 'petulante' - e desde quando ele é superior? Só se for em arrogância! - reclamava Rony para os amigos.

Para aliviar a tensão do momento, Hermione sugeriu que eles fossem tomar um sorvete na Florean Fortescue.

Após comprar o material de Harry, Mary se dirigiu ao Caldeirão Furado como havia combinado com Snape e o afilhado. Nenhum dos dois havia chegado, então Mary viu Lúcio Malfoy vindo em sua direção. Tentou apanhar os pacotes rapidamente, mas o Sr. Malfoy foi mais rápido.

- Como vai, Sra. Snape? - perguntou Malfoy divertido.

- Até agora eu ia muito bem; Sr. Malfoy. - respondeu asperamente e virando-se sorrindo para Draco, disse: - Como vai, Draco?

- Bem, professora. E a senhora?

- Muito bem, vim comprar o material do Harry, mas não sei porque ele achou que seria mais divertido ir ver a nova vassoura com os amigos e me abandonou - Draco sorriu.

- E você concordou em fazer as vontades de um menino? Mary, Mary! Para se educar um adolescente é necessário pulso forte. Mas, é claro que você não o tem.

Mary simplesmente ignorou o comentário de Lúcio.

- Quer tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo, Draco? - perguntou Mary.

- Onde?

- Ora, ali, no Caldeirão Furado.

- Posso, pai?

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira, não é, Mary? Um Malfoy entrando num...lugar como esse.

Mary revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Ah, que é isso, Malfoy? Quem é que você quer enganar? Perto dos lugares por onde você anda, o Caldeirão Furado é o paraíso! Até logo! - e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Draco a seguisse, entrou.

Meia hora depois, Harry, Hermione e Rony entraram no Caldeirão Furado e se depararam com Mary e Draco conversando animadamente. Os três se aproximaram da mesa.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, madrinha.

- Tudo bem, Harry. O Draco me fez companhia e nem vi o tempo passar.

Rony olhou para a professora como se ela estivesse completamente maluca. Entraram a seguir, o Sr e a Sra. Weasley carregados de livros e materiais escolares. Gina também estava com eles. Se aproximaram da mesa.

- Se divertiram muito, queridos? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Aham.

- Vocês precisavam ver a pechincha que estavam estas roupas...

Então, a Sra. Weasley parou de falar ao ver a expressão de Draco Malfoy. Era um misto de diversão e desprezo.

- Você não é o menino Malfoy? - perguntou.

Draco olhou Molly Weasley dos pés a cabeça. Rony estava com as orelhas muito vermelhas, enfim Draco falou:

- Com licença, professora Mary! - e se retirou.

- Que menino mal-educado - disse a Sra. Weasley. - Ele estava te chateando, Rony?

- Não, mãe.

- Ele estava comigo, Sra. Weasley. Desculpe a indelicadeza de Draco. Ele tem essa pose "Malfoyniana", mas no fundo é um bom menino.

A Sra. Weasley não pareceu muito convencida disto, mas não quis discordar da professora. Snape apareceu, logo a seguir, carregado de pacotes e frascos. Se aproximou do grupo e disse:

- Melhor nós irmos logo, Mary. Ainda tenho que mandar esses ingredientes para Hogwarts antes de embarcar.

- Ok! Obrigada, Sra. Weasley, por cuidar de Harry esta noite. E, Harry obedeça a Sra. Weasley, hein? Te vejo em Hogwarts. - e deu um beijo no afilhado.- Até mais.

* * *

Malía, em italiano, significa: magia


	2. Em Hogwarts

**Cap. 02: Em Hogwarts**

A manhã do dia seguinte passou muito rápido com todos arrumando materiais, apanhando roupas, correndo de um lado para o outro. Enfim, havia chegado à hora de regressar à Hogwarts. O Sr. Weasley arranjara tudo, o Ministério disponibilizou para eles uma chave de portal que os levou diretamente a plataforma 9 1/2. Às 11:00 o Expresso de Hogwarts partia levando uma centena de alunos ansiosos para a mais conhecida escola de magia da Europa. A viagem foi tranqüila e ao anoitecer chegaram ao castelo. Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no Salão Principal, e se sentaram à mesa de Grifinória olhando o movimento dos alunos que entravam e ocupavam seus lugares. Ao olharem para a mesa dos professores não encontraram Mary Malía.

- Onde ela está? - perguntou Rony.

- Ih, será que ela já desistiu? - perguntou Jorge, um dos irmãos de Rony.

Todos se entreolharam na dúvida. Harry continuou a examinar a mesa. Parou em Snape, ele estava diferente; havia um brilho em seus olhos negros que Harry não sabia como definir. Snape olhava para a porta visivelmente ansioso. E então, a porta abriu-se, mas ao invés de verem a Profa. McGonagall trazendo os alunos do primeiro ano para a seleção, viram uma jovem e linda bruxa. Ela ficou alguns segundos olhando pensativa para o salão. Seus olhos claros estavam marejados de lágrimas, então, depois de um suspiro abriu um sorriso que iluminou seu rosto, virou-se para os alunos novos e entraram no salão.

- Onde está a Profa. McGonagall? - perguntou Hermione num sussurro.

Harry encolheu os ombros. O salão estava quase absolutamente quieto, salvo por algumas exclamações de êxtase que os pequenos alunos soltavam. Harry viu Malía olhar para Dumbledore e viu o diretor sorrir para a professora. Mary retribuiu o sorriso, mas foi um sorriso triste, o que a deixou mais linda ainda. Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu que Snape estava como que hipnotizado, olhava para Malia, mas parecia não a ver. Na verdade, os pensamentos de Snape estavam muito longe, estavam numa noite como aquela, naquele mesmo salão. Mas ele estava sentado numa das mesas dos alunos. A de Sonserina. Aguardava como todos a seleção dos alunos recém-chegados. Foi então que ele a viu, era apenas uma garota, devia ter no máximo 11 anos, mas ele jamais tinha visto uma bruxa como aquela.

Viu a expressão de seu rosto, estava entre radiante e assustada. Olhava tudo com avidez como se quisesse reter cada imagem em sua mente. Ela parou em frente à mesa dos professores e Snape aguçou os ouvidos, não deixando escapar nenhum nome. No meio da seleção, ouviu a Professora Figg dizer:

- Malia, Mary!

A menina se aproximou, sentou-se no banquinho e colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça. "Sonserina, Sonserina" repetia Snape para si. Aguçou ainda mais o ouvido tentando escutar o que queria, mas logo escutou o chapéu seletor gritar: - Grifinória! Mary levantou-se e se dirigiu a mesa do lado oposto a qual Snape se encontrava. Ela sentou-se e por uma fração de segundos seus olhos se encontraram. Alguém entrou no campo de visão logo a seguir, para a cumprimentar e com ódio Snape viu Tiago Potter.

Mary Malía parou junto à mesa principal e fez um sinal para que os alunos aguardassem. Dumbledore levantou-se e anunciou:

- Bem vindos! Em primeiro lugar gostaria de avisá-los que a Profa. McGonagall sentiu uma leve indisposição, por isso, não está presente hoje. Segundo, gostaria de apresentar-lhes a nova Profa. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Mary Malia, que veio nos brindar com sua beleza e inteligência. - houve uma ovação. - e em terceiro, gostaria de lembrá-los que por motivos de segurança todos os alunos - e seu olhar pousou em Harry - estão terminantemente proibidos de irem à Floresta Proibida ou deixarem o castelo à noite. Que se inicie a seleção!

Mary Malia desenrolou o pergaminho e começou a chamar os alunos para a seleção. Finda esta, sentou-se à mesa dos professores (ao lado de Snape) e deu-se início ao banquete.

Na manhã seguinte, todos estavam entusiasmados para iniciarem as aulas. Harry, Rony e Hermione conferiram seus horários e viram que teriam aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com Hagrid. Os gêmeos Weasley teriam aula de DCAT. Perto da cabana de Hagrid, Harry ouviu a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy.

- Meu pai está se reunindo com os conselheiros da escola para acabarem com esta palhaçada. Onde já se viu um gigante nos ensinando! Aposto como logo, logo nos veremos livres desta aberração.

Hermione precisou entrar na frente de Harry e Rony para evitar que eles avançassem em Draco.

- Não liga - repetia Hermione. Mas era difícil não reparar naquele sorrisinho arrogante de Malfoy, que assim que os viu, falou:

- Como esta escola está decadente! Imagine só, escolher uma sangue ruim como monitora.

A aula também não foi grande coisa. Desde o caso de Bicuço, Hagrid parecia ter perdido a confiança e só trazia "animais" que não tinham a mínima graça, agora estavam "estudando" filhotes de morcego-vampiro, que até seriam interessantes se, pelo menos, abrissem os olhos, mas eles só dormiam e os alunos nada tinham que fazer. Na hora do almoço houve um alvoroço, alguns alunos do sétimo ano entraram excitadíssimos no salão, comentando sobre a aula que acabaram de ter. Os gêmeos Weasley sentaram-se ao lado de Rony.

- Esta foi simplesmente a melhor aula de DCAT que eu já tive - começou Jorge

- Malía é ótima. Ela realmente manja das artes das trevas.

Neste exato momento, Snape passou por eles, perpassou seus olhos negros e frios e comentou no seu habitual tom sussurrante:

- Vocês se impressionam com muito pouco! - Harry lembrou-se que ele parecia bastante impressionado na noite anterior, o que comentou com Rony. Harry não teve certeza se o professor ouviu seu comentário, mas Snape o olhou com tal fúria que Harry ficou satisfeito em estar no Salão e não sozinho com o professor.

Harry olhava para a mesa dos professores. A profa. Malia entrou acompanhada por dois bruxos idosos. Um era um homem quase tão velho quanto Dumbledore, porém, era muito gordo e tinha o rosto redondo e rosado o que lhe conferia um ar bonachão. Lembrava a Harry um Papai Noel exótico. A outra era uma bruxa alta e elegante, tinha os cabelos muito brancos exatamente como suas roupas. Sentaram-se próximos a Dumbledore e passaram o almoço entre cochichos. A aula da tarde seria nas masmorras com o detestável Prof. Snape.

A aula estava insuportável. O professor passeava entre as fileiras de alunos criticando o trabalho dos alunos da Grifinória e elogiando os da sua casa. Então, como sempre ocorria nesta aula, a poção de Neville começou a borbulhar mais do que devia. Quando estava tentando consertar a poção, Snape ouviu alguém bater a porta. Sem desviar os olhos do caldeirão fumegante, Snape fez um aceno e a porta se entreabriu.

- Com licença, prof. Snape. - disse Mary Malía parada a porta. - posso dar uma palavrinha com o senhor?

Snape que no momento estava adicionando algumas gotas de ristópelo de alcatina na poção de Neville errou a dosagem ao ouvir a voz suave de Mary. Harry e Rony se entreolharam. A poção começou a inchar, parecia um pequeno vulcão entrando em erupção. Snape ficou mais branco do que o costume e ralhou com Neville:

- Garoto idiota. Você não viu que estava adicionando gotas a mais!

- Mas era o senhor que estava...

- Cale a boca.

- Calma, Severo. - disse Mary - Isso não é o fim do mundo. Aposto como ele pode ajeitar tudo, não é mesmo?

Neville tentou dar um sorriso para Mary, mas todos sabiam que o garoto era péssimo em poções, principalmente, quando pressionado por Snape.

- Acontece, Mary, que o senhor Longbottom é uma catástrofe ambulante. - rosnou Snape.

Mary tornou a olhar para Neville e abriu um lindo sorriso. Sentou-se diante do garoto.

- Aposto como ele consegue! Vamos Neville, o que é necessário para tirar o efeito do ... o que foi que você usou aqui, Severo?

- Ristópelo de alcatina. - respondeu Snape irritado, evitando o olhar de Mary.

- Não sei. - respondeu um trêmulo Neville.

- Vamos, Neville, concentre-se - Harry viu Mary olhar fixamente para Neville, ele podia apostar como sabia o que a professora estava fazendo. Então, viu Malía acenar com a cabeça para Neville e o garoto responder:

- Acho que devemos adicionar algumas gotas de... hum... suco de melinda.

Mary e todos os alunos olharam para Snape. O professor retirou um frasco que continha um líquido vermelho-berrante de dentro de suas vestes e pingou quatro gotas. No mesmo instante, a poção tomou o aspecto que deveria conter. Snape virou-se para Mary e perguntou:

- O que você gostaria de falar comigo? Ou será que só queria tumultuar minha aula?!

- Oh não, claro que não, Severo. Quase me esqueci! A profa. McGonagall voltou a se sentir indisposta e Dumbledore pediu que eu verificasse se você ainda tem um pouco daquela poção?

- Vou buscá-la. - Snape saiu e Mary voltou-se para Neville. O garoto sentiu mais uma vez uma leve pressão na mente e ouviu:

- Não deixe que ele te assuste! Lembre-se, o segredo é concentração.

Neville como que hipnotizado repetiu em voz alta: - concentração.

Harry ouviu, então a voz arrastada de Malfoy:

- Professora, é uma honra tê-la aqui. Meu pai ficaria encantado se te conhecesse.

- Imagino! - disse Mary de um modo frio. Seus olhos se fixaram em Draco. - Sr. Malfoy, suponho? Mas, eu já conheço seu pai.

- Então, a senhora sabe o quanto ele é poderoso?

- É, pode-se dizer que tive este ... privilégio.

Snape voltou com um frasco que entregou a Malía.

- Ah, obrigada, Severo. - e saiu dando uma piscadela para Neville. Snape também olhou para o garoto, mas diferentemente do olhar da professora, seu olhar não demonstrava nenhum traço amistoso.

- Que demonstraçãozinha patética. Por acaso, o senhor acha que minha aula é local para suas brincadeiras, Sr. Longbottom? Menos dez pontos para Grifinória.

Neville abaixou a cabeça quase chorando, então, algo aconteceu:

- Isto é injusto. Foi o senhor que... - mas não terminou a frase. O rosto de Snape estava a centímetros do de Neville. E a sua coragem desvaneceu.

- O senhor ousa me contestar, Sr. Longbottom? Menos dez pontos para Grifinória.

Depois do jantar desta noite, quando todos já estavam se recolhendo, Harry foi chamado ao escritório de Dumbledore. Quando chegou lá, encontrou ali reunidos ao diretor, os dois bruxos idosos que Harry já havia reparado, a Prof. McGonagall e o Prof Snape. O diretor apresentou Harry ao casal, eram John Goodman e Sophia White, antigos amigos de Dumbledore. Ambos sorriram para Harry.

- Você está ficando muito parecido com seu pai, Harry. - disse John Goodman.

- Espero que você siga os passos de Tiago. Ele era realmente um dos melhores. - falou Sophia White, limpando uma lágrima dos olhos. O Prof. Snape estava com uma expressão de quem acabara de levar um pisão numa unha encravada.

- O senhor não pode adiantar o motivo desta singular reunião? - perguntou Snape azedo como sempre.

- Ainda não, Severo, ainda está faltando... - Dumbledore foi interrompido por uma batida na porta. Mary vinha acompanhada por Sirius Black - Bom, acho que agora estamos prontos para começar. Como vai Sirius? - completou Dumbledore.

- Muito bem, prof.! Harry?! - Sirius abraçou o afilhado.

Snape olhava com tal desprezo para Sirius que Dumbledore achou melhor começar a reunião de uma vez.


	3. O Talismã das Sombras

**Cap. 03: O Talismã das Sombras**

- Todos vocês sabem que estamos vivendo um momento que exige união. - disse isto olhando seriamente para Snape e Sirius. - Mas surgiu algo novo, e muito perigoso que poderá causar a destruição de tudo o que amamos e queremos bem. Alguns de vocês já devem ter ouvido falar de Grindelwald, - todos assentiram, menos Harry que tentava se lembrar de alguma coisa sobre isso, mas não conseguia.

- Bom, Grindelwald foi um bruxo das trevas terrível que aterrorizou muitos dos nossos, até que Alvo o derrotou em 1945 - esclareceu John Goodman.

- Sim, foi uma época difícil, mais ou menos como a que estamos vivendo agora - disse Sophia White.

- Não Sophia, agora é pior. Voldemort é muito mais frio que Grindelwald e muito mais inteligente. Mas, voltando a Grindelwald, ele conseguiu muito de seu poder graças a um talismã. O Talismã das Sombras.

- Talismã das Sombras? Mas, isto é lenda para assustar bruxinhos.

- Não Sirius. O Talismã existe e como você já deve ter ouvido, com ele um bruxo das trevas pode "roubar" os poderes de qualquer outro, tornando-o uma sombra escravizada pelo talismã. Quando Grindelwald foi derrotado, o talismã foi dividido em dois e confiado a alguns bruxos que formavam uma Aliança e que deveriam nomear guardiões para mantê-lo escondido e seguro. Muitos foram escolhidos para guardar as metades do talismã durante os anos que se passaram. - explicou Dumbledore.

- Até que Voldemort soube que o talismã estava próximo e decidiu unificá-lo novamente. Mandou seus espiões vasculharem, ele compensava muito bem aqueles que traziam alguma informação útil. E posso afirmar que ele chegou muito perto de consegui-lo. - disse Sophia White virando-se para Mary Malía.

- Graças a um traidor, Voldemort descobriu quem eram os atuais guardiões. Foi por isso que ele foi naquela maldita noite à sua casa, Harry, Tiago era um dos guardiões. - Harry olhava para a professora devorando cada palavra que ela dizia. - Mas, seu pai, é claro, não entregou a metade dele e pagou caro por isso.

- E o que aconteceu com o talismã? Onde ele está? - perguntaram Sirius e Snape.

- Bom, a metade que Tiago guardava sumiu. Temos certeza de que Voldemort não o pegou, nem poderia depois de ter perdido os poderes. A minha metade, porque eu sou a outra guardiã, está muito bem protegida. Antes de ser capturada por... por um Comensal lancei o feitiço de proteção. - falou Mary.

- Bom, então temos metade de um talismã que pode destruir tudo. E a outra metade desapareceu, certo? Então, qual é o problema? - vaticinou Sirius.

- O problema é que Voldemort recuperou seus poderes e com certeza vai atrás do talismã. Nós temos que impedi-lo.

- Ah! Isso é realmente muito simples. - brincou Sirius. - e como vamos encontrá-lo. Podemos usar a telepatia de Mary?

- Na verdade, já usei a minha telepatia, mas só consegui visualizar um enigma:

"Uma nova aliança deverá se formar

Para que um só não possa comandar:

Aqueles que partiram ajudando o que aqui ficou,

Os dois ausentes que devem agora regressar

E o amigo que foi, mas que voltou".

- Entendem que para encontrar o talismã temos que seguir o enigma? - Disse John Goodman.

- O enigma sugere a formação de uma nova Aliança. Disse Dumbledore - e acreditamos que vocês são os escolhidos.

- Porque simplesmente não destruímos o talismã? Assim, Voldemort não pode usá-lo. - disse Sirius.

- Não é assim tão simples. O talismã não foi criado para destruição, mas para o equilíbrio que rege o poder das magias. Se o destruirmos, estaremos destruindo a nossa condição de existência. Não existiria magia sem esse equilíbrio. - explicou Mary.

- Mas como Você-sabe-quem pode usá-lo para o mal sem afetar esse equilíbrio? - perguntou a profa. McGonagall.

- Porque ele quer romper esse equilíbrio, assim, a magia como a conhecemos deixa de existir e, ele pode dominar tudo. - explicou Sophia. - Por isso, temos que encontrar o talismã antes dele.

- O que quer dizer aqueles que partiram? - perguntou Sirius, voltando a atenção para o enigma.

- Acho que é sobre Tiago e Lílian. - arriscou Mary.

- Mas como eles irão nos ajudar? - quis saber Snape.

- É impossível.

- Não é não. - interrompeu John e Harry quase deu um salto. - Pelo menos depois do que Dumbledore nos contou sobre o último encontro de Harry e Voldemort.

- O quê? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry aflito.

- Bom, o feitiço que matou seus pais, Harry, não é um feitiço comum. O Avada Kedavra suga a energia vital de um bruxo e a mantém presa na varinha do agressor. Até que alguém ou algo o liberte. - começou a explicar Mary.

- Acontece que na noite em que Voldemort recuperou sua força e tentou mais uma vez te matar, por alguma razão, suas varinhas ficaram ligadas, e isso libertou a energia vital de seus pais.

- E o que isso significa? - perguntou Sirius espantado.

- Significa que podemos fazer o feitiço de vitalização. - completou Mary.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Harry.

- Com esse feitiço podemos corporificar essa energia vital. - explicou John.

- Vocês vão trazê-los de volta? - perguntou Sirius abismado.

- Não! Isso é impossível. A magia branca não pode reviver uma pessoa morta. E mesmo um bruxo praticante de magia negra não obtém sucesso absoluto quando tenta isso. A matéria desta "condensação" da energia vital é de fluidos básicos como os que são encontrados, por exemplo, nos fantasmas. - explicou Mary.

- Então eles se transformarão em... fantasmas? - perguntou Harry.

- Mais ou menos. Eu prefiro dizer que eles serão como "anjos". - continuou Mary. Harry não sabia o que pensar.

- E como eles vão nos ajudar? - perguntou novamente Snape.

- Eles vão proteger Harry, em primeiro lugar. Depois, Tiago pode nos contar onde deixou o talismã. - disse Sophia.

- Bom, continuando a decifrar o enigma, achamos que os dois ausentes devem ser Mary e Sirius.

- É, ficamos longe tempo demais. - disse Mary olhando para Harry.

- E, por último, o amigo que foi, mas que voltou, acreditamos se tratar de Severo. - completou Dumbledore. Sirius fez uma cara de incredulidade. - Vocês formarão uma nova Aliança para encontrar e proteger o talismã.

- Mary continuará a ser uma das guardiãs, e na minha opinião Harry deve ser o outro. - sentenciou Goodman.

- É muito perigoso. Ele é jovem demais para uma responsabilidade dessas, prof. - começou Mary.

- Ora, ora, ora. Se estou bem lembrado, você tinha quase a idade de Harry quando assumiu esta responsabilidade, minha querida Mary. - disse Dumbledore num tom brincalhão. - Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas Harry já mostrou ser capaz em outras oportunidades.

- É por isso mesmo, prof. - interrompeu Mary, - ele já passou por maus bocados e não precisa se meter em outro.

Harry achou que devia opinar, já que estavam falando dele:

- Eu quero proteger o talismã. Eu sei que posso. - Harry queria mostrar a Mary que não era nenhuma criança. Afinal, já tinha enfrentado o grande senhor das trevas três vezes e tinha se saído muito bem em todas.

- Harry, você não precisa provar nada a ninguém - disse Mary e Harry ficou pensando se ela realmente não podia ler pensamentos.

- Bom, precisamos definir como e quando iremos buscar a metade do talismã que Mary escondeu. - começou Dumbledore.

- Em primeiro lugar, onde está essa metade, Mary? - perguntou Sirius.

- No Templo das Sombras. - disse Mary.

- Este não parece ser um dos lugares mais agradáveis da face da Terra, hein? - disse Sirius.

- Este Templo é a fonte do poder do talismã. Ele foi construído há muitos séculos para que os bruxos de todo mundo lembrem-se sempre da necessidade do equilíbrio. - falou John.

- É um dos lugares mais tristes que já estive. Todas aquelas sombras, sabem, parece que elas querem te aprisionar ali com elas. Acho que se você der atenção ao que elas dizem, porque elas ficam te atormentando o tempo todo, você fica preso ali dentro com elas, até morrer. - disse Mary, seus olhos estavam sombrios como se recordassem de algo que gostaria de esquecer.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Snape

- O quê? - perguntou Dumbledore. - o que foi, Severo?

- Vocês não ouviram? - Snape dirigiu-se para a porta e a abriu. - Tenho certeza que ouvi passos, alguém estava ouvindo nossa conversa.

- Ninguém tem acesso ao escritório do diretor, Snape. Só os professores conhecem a senha. - disse a profa. McGonagall - e nenhum deles subiria até aqui para espionar.

- Não se o espião já está aqui dentro. - disse Sirius baixinho para Harry. Snape pareceu ter ouvido também porque olhou para Sirius com uma expressão de ódio.


	4. Mais um sonho

**Cap. 04 - Mais um sonho**

Harry saiu do escritório de Dumbledore com a cabeça zunindo. Ainda não conseguira assimilar o que ouvira lá. Não era possível. Então, seu pai fora assassinado porque protegia o talismã. Será que seu pai contou a Pedro que era o guardião, porque parecia que Sirius não sabia disso. E essa história de feitiço de vitalização. O que era isso? Será que ele podiam trazer seus pais de volta? Harry correu para a torre da Grifinória e encontrou Rony ainda acordado, o que foi uma sorte porque se ele não conversasse com alguém, com certeza, iria explodir. Contou tudo o que acontecera no escritório a Rony que o ouvia com absoluta atenção.

- Mas eles podem fazer isso? Quer dizer, eles estão... mortos. - disse Rony

- A profa. Malía disse que não é bem trazê-los de volta, ela explicou o que é, mas não entendi nadinha. Parece que é uma espécie de feitiço que os transforma em anjos ou fantasmas, sei lá.

- E quando é que eles vão fazer esse feitiço?

- No fim-de-semana!

Nesta noite, Harry teve um sonho engraçado. Sonhou que estava no Salão Principal sentado a mesa da Grifinória como sempre, quando de repente, surge uma varinha voadora que ficou flutuando bem em frente da mesa dos professores. Todos olhavam espantados, então, de dentro da varinha começou a sair várias pessoas que Harry não conhecia, mas todas se aproximavam dele dizendo que deixassem o talismã onde estava, senão todos se transformariam em sombras amaldiçoadas. Harry tentava falar com elas, mas sua voz não saia. Surgiu, então, um bruxo com cara de cobra e todos, bruxos e sombras, gritaram assustados. Ele olhou nos olhos de Harry e disse:

- Não adianta. Eu conseguirei o talismã antes de vocês. E aí vou destruí-los um por um.

Harry acordou assustado, sua cicatriz doía intensamente. Harry lembrou-se que da última vez que a sua cicatriz havia doído, Voldemort quase o matara. De manhã, Harry contou o sonho para Rony e Hermione.

- Harry, isso é muito sério. Você precisa contar este sonho para a profa. Malía ou para Sirius. - falou Hermione assustada.

- É, desta vez tenho que concordar com Mione, Harry. Da última vez que você teve um sonho desses, você escapou de Você-sabe-quem por um triz.

- Eu sei. - Harry falou - hoje mesmo vou falar com a profa. Mary.

- Eu posso ir com você? - perguntou Rony.

- Francamente, Rony.

Antes do almoço, Harry e Rony foram procurar a profa. Malía, a encontraram na sala dos professores conversando com Snape. Rony aproximou-se e disse:

- Com licença, professora. Harry gostaria de falar com a senhora.

- E desde quando o senhor Potter precisa de alguém para anunciá-lo, Sr. Weasley? - comentou Snape num tom sarcástico.

- Ai! Severo, que implicância! - disse Mary e virando-se para Rony e Harry - Vocês querem ir até a minha sala ou...

- Não precisa, professora. Na verdade, não é nada importante... - começou Harry, mas Rony o interrompeu.

- É importante sim. Professora, Harry teve um sonho muito estranho.

- Oh! É claro, parem tudo, o famoso Harry Potter teve um pesadelo. - Snape tinha o dom de deixar Harry se sentindo um completo idiota. Mas, Mary parecia realmente preocupada e sem dar atenção a Snape, perguntou:

- Que tipo de sonho, Harry? Isso já aconteceu antes?

- Já. - contou Rony. - no ano passado, Harry sonhou com Você-sabe-quem e Perebas, quer dizer, Pedro Pettigrew e depois, bom, aconteceu tudo aquilo no Torneio.

- Desta vez, Voldemort apareceu no meu sonho falando diretamente comigo.

- O que foi que ele disse?

- Que encontraria o talismã e depois mataria todos nós. Quer dizer, ele sabe que estamos procurando o talismã. - completou Harry.

- Da mesma forma como nós sabemos que ele também está procurando. - comentou Mary tentando tranqüilizar Harry e Rony. - Só que nós largamos na frente, é uma pequena vantagem, mas mesmo assim, preciosa. Escute, Harry, nunca acredite em tudo o que ele disser. Na grande maioria das vezes ele estará blefando, tentando conseguir uma informação útil.

Harry deixou a sala mais tranqüilo. A professora tinha razão, eles tinham uma vantagem sobre Voldemort. E depois que fizessem o feitiço, seu pai contaria onde estava a outra parte do talismã.


	5. Vitalizum Rest Mortalis

**Cap. 05: Vitalizum Rest Mortalis**

A semana demorou a passar, parecia a Harry que o dia tinha duplicado de horas, tão ansioso estava para que o fim-de-semana chegasse. Hermione conseguiu um livro na biblioteca onde explicava o que era o feitiço de vitalização. Era realmente muito complicado.

- O feitiço precisa ser feito no dia exato, calculado a partir da data de nascimento e de morte da pessoa. Depois esperar o quarto quadrante da lua entrar em Júpiter. Neste exato momento, deve-se jogar a poção, aqui não diz qual, sobre os restos da pessoa morta. Como eles vão conseguir isso? - perguntou Hermione. Harry e Rony deram de ombros - Ah, tá! Aqui está dizendo que pode ser alguma coisa de um descendente, então eles vão jogar a poção em você, Harry. Depois, - Hermione continuou a ler - deve-se recitar a fórmula: "Pelo poder da magia branca, Vitalizum Rest Mortalis". A fórmula deve ser pronunciada por um bruxo amigo e muito poderoso, ou sua energia vital será sugada. É isso! - disse Hermione fechando o grosso livro.

- Mas, não diz que aspecto eles vão ter? - perguntou Harry.

- Não.

- Será que vai ser o Snape que vai preparar a poção? - perguntou Rony desconfiado. - Quer dizer, ele não ia com seu pai, né Harry?

- Mas, foi o próprio Dumbledore que deve ter pedido para ele fazer a tal poção. Ele não faria nada que prejudicasse a busca. - disse Hermione sem muita convicção.

Harry ficou preocupado. E se Snape tentasse se vingar de seu pai, aprontando uma peça? Não, Hermione estava certa, Snape não arriscaria perder a confiança que Dumbledore depositava nele. Enfim, chegou o sábado e Dumbledore pediu que Harry fosse ao escritório dele à meia-noite. Harry não conseguia controlar a ansiedade, mal se distraiu com o quadribol e olha que ele adorava o mais espetacular esporte dos bruxos. Às onze e meia, Harry decidiu ir:

- Mas ainda falta meia hora, Harry. - disse Rony.

- Mas eu não agüento mais ficar esperando. Se ainda não tiver chegado ninguém eu peço para o professor Dumbledore me explicar o tal feitiço com calma. - falou Harry completamente agoniado.

Harry bate a porta do escritório e encontrou todos lá, estavam todos ansiosos.

- Que bom que você chegou, Harry. Podemos começar, professor? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ainda não está na hora, Sirius.

- O feitiço precisa ser feito com a máxima precisão. Não podemos desperdiçar a oportunidade. O quadrante lunar só entra novamente em Júpiter daqui a oito meses. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder tanto tempo. - disse Mary.

- Certo, mas não poderíamos ir preparando as coisas? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não há mais nada que arrumar, Sirius. - disse Goodman - só precisamos aguardar a hora.

Faltando cinco minutos para meia-noite, Dumbledore pediu que todos formassem um círculo. Dentro dele, Dumbledore derramou a poção preparada por Snape. Dirigiu-se a Harry e pediu:

- Harry, preciso de um pouco de seu sangue. Vou fazer um pequeno corte na sua mão, está bem?

- Ham-ham. - Harry lembrou-se que Voldemort também precisou de seu sangue para recuperar um corpo. Mas, agora seriam seus pais. Estava tão ansioso que mal sentiu o corte na mão. Dumbledore espalhou as gotas do sangue de Harry pela poção.

- Agora, concentrem-se. Mary está preparada?

- Sim. - Mary apontou sua varinha para a mistura e pronunciou a fórmula: - Pelo poder da magia branca, Vitalizum Rest Mortalis.

Da varinha da professora saiu uma luz branca ofuscante, ouviu-se um canto de pássaros como se mil fênix cantassem ali dentro. Quando a luz atingiu a mistura, esta começou a borbulhar. Harry deu um passo para trás, Sirius e Snape também recuaram. O barulho era ensurdecedor. A luz branca começou a se espalhar pela sala, até que ninguém enxergasse mais nada além da luz. Com o coração acelerado, Harry não sabia o que fazer. Então, de repente, a luz começou a enfraquecer. Harry conseguia ver alguns vultos a sua volta, mas não conseguia distinguir quem eram. Mas, com certeza havia mais vultos agora do que na hora que começaram. Harry contou, além dele, havia mais oito vultos. Seu coração deu um salto, havia dois vultos a mais, dois.

Os dois vultos foram então se aproximando de Harry. E o garoto pôde enfim reconhecer suas fisionomias. Eram, sem dúvida alguma, seus pais. Havia um brilho em torno deles que os faziam parecer anjos. Sorriam para Harry, e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Bem-vindos, meus queridos! - disse Dumbledore com a voz emocionada. Sophia discretamente limpava os olhos úmidos enquanto Goodman chorava abertamente. - Que bom vê-los novamente. Tiago sorriu para o diretor e falou:

- É muito bom rever velhos amigos! Harry, meu anjo.

- Pai! Mãe! - balbuciava Harry. Os dois cercaram o garoto, um de cada lado.

Mary estava ajoelhada no chão, Dumbledore dirigiu-se a ela:

- Você está bem, Mary? - disse, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- O feitiço me deixou um pouco fraca, só isso! - Mary levantou a cabeça e fitou Tiago e Lílian, lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. - Tiago... Lili... - os dois sorriam para a amiga de tantos anos.

- Como vai, linda Mary! - disse Tiago. Mary abaixou a cabeça e desatou a chorar. Esta era a forma como ele sempre a chamava. Snape ficou afastado do grupo e observava a reação de Mary. Dumbledore achou melhor interromper antes que todos acabassem chorando.

- Tiago, Lílian, estamos vivendo dias difíceis, como vocês bem devem imaginar! Por vários anos vivemos em paz, mas agora Voldemort recuperou seus poderes e quer tomar o poder. Assim, voltou a procurar o talismã. - Tiago e Lílian ouviam com atenção. - por isso foi preciso trazê-los hoje aqui.

- Eu entendi, professor. Vocês precisam nomear um novo guardião - disse Tiago. - e apenas eu sei onde está a metade que falta, não é?

- Exatamente, Tiago. Nós precisamos encontrar o talismã antes de Voldemort. Mas, o novo guardião já foi escolhido, será Harry. - Tiago olha para o filho e diz:

- Esta é uma grande responsabilidade, Harry. Eu e sua mãe morremos por isso.

- Isso, Tiago. Tente convencer Dumbledore a escolher outro guardião!! - começou Mary.

- Porque eu faria isso? - disse Tiago. - Eu acredito que Harry possa cumprir esta tarefa, Mary.

- Ai, mas você é mesmo um cabeça dura! Não percebe que é perigoso e se Voldemort vier atrás de Harry? Lílian, você concorda comigo, não é?

- Sim, é realmente perigoso...

- Viu. - cortou Mary

- Mas, também acho que Harry consiga, Mary. Eu entendo sua preocupação e fico feliz em saber que meu filho estará protegido enquanto vocês estiverem por perto.

- Bom, então está decidido, Harry será o guardião - disse Dumbledore olhando para Mary que estava contrariada. - agora precisamos saber onde está a sua metade, Tiago.

- No dia em que fui pedir para Pedro ser o fiel do segredo, carregava o talismã comigo. - iniciou Tiago.

- Que loucura, Tiago. E se Pedro percebesse...

- Com certeza, me atacaria ali mesmo. Mas, eu estava com o talismã porque sabia que precisava escondê-lo. O problema é que não conseguia pensar onde. Sempre achava que o lugar nunca era 100 seguro. Até que encontrei. Era o lugar ideal. Voldemort jamais o encontraria ali. Quer dizer, jamais imaginaria que pudesse estar ali.

- Onde? - perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Num cofre de um banco trouxa.

- O quê????? - todos falaram juntos. Mary e Dumbledore, porém, sorriam tranqüilos.

- Tiago, você é realmente genial. - disse ela.

- O que isso tem de genial? É uma completa loucura, isso sim! - disse Sirius. Pela primeira e única vez, Snape pareceu concordar com Sirius.

- Acontece que este era o lugar mais seguro. Voldemort jamais pensaria que pudéssemos utilizar algo dos trouxas para esconder um objeto mágico. E geralmente, aqueles que o cercam se orgulham de não ter o mínimo contato com os trouxas.

- Você arriscou demais, Potter! - disse Snape enquanto todos congratulavam a inteligência de Tiago.

- Esta é a nossa diferença, Snape. Enquanto eu arrisco, você calcula. - respondeu Tiago ironicamente. Snape fechou a cara e olhava para Tiago com tal fúria que se ele não estivesse morto, talvez cairia fulminado naquele instante.

- Agora precisamos nos organizar. - disse Dumbledore. - Sirius, você fica encarregado de localizar o banco trouxa e verificar se podemos recuperar a metade ali escondida. Mary, você precisará de ajuda para recuperar a sua metade. Severo, você poderá acompanhá-la nisso, está bem?

- E o que eu faço? - perguntou Harry.

- Por enquanto, nada. - disse Dumbledore. Harry não gostou, queria ajudar de alguma forma, mesmo sem saber em quê.

A reunião estava se encerrando e Harry começou a sentir um aperto no peito. Sabia que seus pais iriam embora, mas queria desesperadamente que eles ficassem ali. Tinham tanto para falar. Dumbledore percebendo a angústia de Harry, falou:

- A partir de hoje, Harry. Você poderá convocar seus pais sempre que deles precisar. É claro, que você precisa ser muito discreto, não queremos que Voldemort descubra que fizemos a vitalização de Tiago e Lílian, não, isso estragaria nossos planos. - Harry se sentiu muito mais aliviado, não seria um adeus, apenas uma breve despedida.


	6. O Templo das Sombras

**Cap. 06: O Templo das Sombras**

Na semana seguinte, depois de tudo arquitetado, Mary e Snape se preparavam para buscar a metade do talismã protegida pela professora.

- Eu só preciso pegar minha capa, Severo.

O prof. Snape a acompanhou até sua sala, estavam passando pelo corredor do primeiro andar, quando de repente:

- ZÁS!

Um elmo de uma das armaduras ficou flutuando a centímetros da cabeça de Mary que olhava boquiaberta para Snape. O professor segurava sua varinha e tentava manter o elmo longe de Mary. Pirraça disparou em gargalhadas. Mary, furiosa, virou-se empunhando sua varinha.

- Desta vez você me paga, Pirraça! - a professora pronunciou algo e Pirraça como que petrificou no ar. Mary conjurou um pergaminho e escreveu algo nele. Depois foi até um Pirraça corporificado e mostrou o que havia no pergaminho.

- Ai, ai! - gemeu Pirraça.

Mary, então "pregou" o pergaminho nas costas de Pirraça. Snape leu um vistoso "Chute-me".

- É uma pena eu não poder ficar aqui apreciando todos os alunos extravasando anos e anos de aborrecimentos, tchauzinho Pirraça, divirta-se. - deu um sorriso maroto e saiu.

- Ai, ai! - gemeu Pirraça, novamente.

Mary e Snape encaminharam-se para o terceiro andar e pararam em frente à bruxa corcunda. Snape disse:

- Já flagrei Harry Potter diversas vezes rondando este mesmo ponto. Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava desrespeitando alguma norma da escola.

Mary nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Tirou a varinha das vestes e pronunciou a palavra mágica:

- Dissendium!

A corcunda se abriu, dando lugar a passagem secreta que os levaria em segurança até Hogsmeade. Mary entrou primeiro com Snape logo atrás. Ao chegarem, Mary reparou a expressão de Snape, ele devia ter odiado a "viagem". Eles saíram do porão da Dedosdemel e deixaram a loja em silêncio absoluto. Hogsmeade estava deserta naquela hora, na rua via-se apenas dois vultos negros deslizando, quase sem fazer ruído algum. Mary ouviu, então, um barulhinho e sua atenção atingiu ao ponto máximo. Continuou andando e numa curva, aguardou com a varinha em mãos. Snape parou ao lado dela também esperando. Ouviram alguém se aproximando, Mary surpreendeu a pessoa que os seguia. Era Pedro Pettigrew.

- Ora, ora. Olá Pedrinho! Há quanto tempo, hein? Mas, você está muito bem para um bruxo morto! - disse Mary mantendo os olhos fixos num Pedro trêmulo.

- Oh! Olá Mary. Você por... aqui? - respondeu Pedro, agarrando disfarçadamente sua varinha e gritando: - Imperius!

Mary foi atingida por uma fraca luz branca, mas não houve nenhum efeito. Mary continuou olhando para Pedro, sentia uma levíssima pressão em sua mente que lhe ordenava entregar o talismã. Mary riu diante desta ridícula tentativa.

- Eu acho que não! Você vai precisar de mais força para tirar o talismã de mim! - Mary apontou sua varinha para Pedro que sentindo o perigo transformou-se em um rato.

- Ah! Não vai fugir não! - Mary se atirou atrás de Pedro que tentava freneticamente fugir da perseguição da bruxa. De repente, Mary soltou um grito de dor e Snape correu para ajudá-la. Mary estava quase deitada no chão, tirando a mão de um buraco. Snape reparou que a mão dela estava sangrando.

- O miserável me mordeu!

Snape conjura algumas ataduras e faz um curativo nela.

- Vamos encontrar Sirius logo, já já os Comensais vão aparatar por aqui.

Snape concordou com a cabeça. Continuaram andando e logo viram um enorme cão negro que Mary e Snape reconheceram. Os dois seguiram o cão até a caverna onde estava escondido. E ali o cão voltou a ser Sirius Black.

- Vocês precisavam fazer tanto barulho? Devem ter despertado os mortos!

- Exatamente! - disse Mary - Encontramos Pedrinho, Sirius.

- Isso não é nada bom, Mary. Como ele sabia que vocês estariam aqui hoje? - Sirius olhava para Snape com desconfiança.

- É uma boa pergunta, Black! - respondeu Snape também muito desconfiado.

- Bom, não adianta tentarmos descobrir quem nos traiu agora. Ainda teremos muito com o que nos preocupar hoje. Vamos?

- E a sua mão? - perguntou Sirius preocupado, tomando a mão da colega entre as suas. Snape fechou a cara.

- Eu agüento. Vamos, não temos muito tempo. Para a Encosta do Desespero. - e aparatou, seguida pelos dois bruxos.

A Encosta do Desespero era um alto morro descampado. Seu cume ermo tinha o aspecto desolado. Era comprido e plano e as únicas coisas ali que pareciam ter vida eram exatamente os três bruxos que acabavam de aparatar. Havia, ainda, um antigo castelo quase em ruínas para onde os três se dirigiam.

- Que lugar mórbido. - sentenciou Sirius.

- É o Templo das Sombras. - respondeu Mary. - Quando entrarmos, vocês verão as sombras escravizadas pelo talismã. Elas tentarão impedir que a gente chegue até ele. Não se preocupem, elas não podem nos ferir, mas não prestem atenção ao que elas dizem. Simplesmente ignore-as.

Ao se aproximarem, a porta se abriu e eles entraram num amplo salão sombrio. Tudo estava revirado como se uma batalha tivesse sido travada ali dentro.

- Lumus. - disseram os três e as varinhas emitiram luz.

Na fraca claridade, o salão parecia ainda mais desolado. Havia muita coisa espalhada pelo chão: elmos, escudos, pedras e rochas, mas havia mais, havia uma sensação no ar que dava um frio na espinha. Eles sentiam que eram observados e viam vultos se delineando nas paredes. Logo, os três estavam cercados por sombras grotescas de homens jovens e velhos que rastejavam tentando agarrá-los. Snape e Black foram impedidos de passar, enquanto ouviam Mary falar em suas mentes em meio a outras vozes: "Não dêem atenção ao que elas falam. Apenas sigam em frente". Mas, não era assim tão simples. Elas pareciam gritar, pelo menos gritavam dentro da cabeça deles coisas horríveis, coisas que eles preferiam esquecer. Eles tentavam resistir, mas iam ficando para trás, a voz suave de Mary foi sumindo dentre as outras.

Mary se aproximava, agora, de um grande altar onde estava algo que brilhava fortemente. A luz parecia cegar quem se atrevesse a olhá-la diretamente. De repente, Mary estancou. Diante dela estava uma imensa sombra, parecia um bruxo. Era alto, seu rosto era magro e seu sorriso, frio. Ele dirigiu-se diretamente a ela:

- Mary, pegue o talismã e use-o! E então, tudo será seu! TUDO!

Mary sentiu sua força desvanecer. A imagem de vários Comensais ajoelhados a seus pés parecia a fascinar.

- Eu...poderia!

A imagem não parou por aí, Mary via agora o próprio Voldemort se curvando diante de seu poder. Ela seria reconhecida como a maior bruxa branca que já existiu. Mary esticou as mãos e para sua sorte a sentiu latejar. Assim, saiu do transe provocado pela sombra e percebeu que quase sucumbira diante do perigo. De repente, tudo começou a se encaixar; o ataque de Pedro, a mordida. Sim, tudo fazia sentido. Mary recuperou o autocontrole e disse numa voz segura:

- Afaste-se sombra! Deixe a guardiã passar.

A sombra se encolheu frente à força daquela bruxa e deu passagem a Mary. Ela subiu até o altar e pegou a metade do talismã. Colocou-o em volta do pescoço e saiu dali. Ao passar por Snape e Black, eles repararam que ela estava séria. Os dois a seguiram em silêncio.

- Vamos embora logo. Este lugar me dá arrepios! - disse Mary numa voz cansada. - Para Londres. - dizendo isto aparatou.

A madrugada em Londres estava fria e chuvosa. Os três aparataram num beco escuro onde sabiam que não encontrariam nenhum trouxa. Mas, então, ouviram algo:

- Sirius, é melhor você andar como cão, é mais seguro! Sua foto foi estampada nos jornais deles.

Sirius, imediatamente, transformou-se num enorme cão negro. Saíram do beco e andaram pela rua quando foram cercados por um grupo de rapazes, um deles mostrou um canivete. Mary olhou para o rapaz que vacilou ao sentir uma leve pressão em sua mente.

- Galera, acabei de lembrar que hoje o Johnny Pop vai tocar n'O Inferninho. Vamos para lá!

- É! Falou!

Os rapazes viraram as costas esquecendo-se completamente dos dois bruxos e o cão. Os três continuaram caminhando até chegarem em uma casa sobradada. Mary bateu a porta e esperou que a abrissem. Logo, uma velha senhora a abriu, era Sophia White.

- Entrem, entrem! Venham se aquecer um pouco. E então, Mary conseguiu?

- Sim.

Ao entrarem na sala, avistaram Dumbledore e Goodman que os olhavam com visível ansiedade.

- Aconteceu algo muito estranho, prof. - começou Mary olhando para Dumbledore.

- Ele tentou destruir vocês, não foi!

- Foi! E por pouco não conseguiu.

- Conte-nos como.

- Quando Severo e eu estávamos em Hogsmeade, encontramos... Pettigrew e, eu tentei pará-lo. Bom, ele fugiu, mas antes me mordeu. - Mary mostrou o curativo na mão esquerda.

- Ah! É claro, só assim ele poderia...

- É, mas eu não pensei nisso, sabe, eu realmente acreditei que fosse Pettigrew. - nessa hora Snape olhou-a intrigado. - mas, só percebi depois, quando a sombra de Grindelwald estava me tentando. Só aí...

- Grindelwald? Aquela sombra era de Grindelwald? O que ele queria? - perguntou Sirius.

- Nos destruir.

- Como? Eu pensei que uma sombra não pudesse fazer mal a nós. - disse Snape.

- Ah! E não poderiam, quer dizer, elas só podem nos atormentar, fazer com que acreditássemos no que elas nos mostram ou falam. Assim, nos deixam vulneráveis ao talismã. Mas, elas não poderiam me afetar.

- Porque?

- Por que eu sou uma guardiã.

- E porque aquela sombra te afetou?

- Primeiro, aquela não era uma sombra qualquer, era Grindelwald. É claro que agora ele não passa de uma sombra. Mas, eu estava vulnerável. Quando me aproximei do altar, a sombra de Grindelwald me mostrou o que eu poderia fazer com o talismã, é claro que ela se esqueceu de mencionar que eu seria destruída.

- Não entendo. Se você é uma guardiã, como pode ser vulnerável a uma sombra? - perguntou Sirius.

- Bom, elas não deveriam me afetar, por isso não estava esperando um ataque direto a mim.

- Mas por que ela te afetou, então? - perguntou Snape.

- Por causa disto! - disse Mary, mostrando a mão machucada. Snape e Black olhavam para a mão de Mary sem entender. - quem me mordeu não foi Pettigrew, foi Voldemort.

- Não Mary, não pode ser. - disse Snape incrédulo. - Se fosse ele,... ele teria nos matado ali mesmo. Não perderia a chance.

- Acontece que ele não se contentou com a idéia de apenas nos matar. O que o talismã faz é muito pior do que a morte. Vocês viram! Vocês viram todas aquelas sombras. Se eu tivesse vacilado, nós três seríamos como elas agora.

- Mas como ele fez isso?

- Não sei. Talvez com a ajuda de uma Poção Polissuco. Bom, foi realmente um golpe de mestre. Ele sabia que eu só poderia ser atingida se carregasse em mim algo de um inimigo forte. Se ele nos atacasse abertamente, eu teria me precavido na hora de enfrentar as sombras. Mas, como eu pensei que era Pettigrew...

- Então, através deste ferimento, ele te deixou vulnerável?

- Sim, ao me morder o meu sangue entrou em contato com ele. Assim, eu estava carregando algo dele, entendem; eu não estava pura, e isso me deixou vulnerável.

- Voldemort é realmente brilhante, por isso, é tão perigoso. - sentenciou Dumbledore - Bom, vocês precisam descansar e amanhã cedo voltaremos à Hogwarts.

- Há mais uma coisa que está me incomodando, professor. - disse Snape - ele foi avisado sobre nosso plano.

- Infelizmente o mal está entre nós, mas devemos nos manter unidos. Não adianta ficarmos desconfiando uns dos outros - e olhou para Snape e Black - isso só vai nos afastar e nos enfraquecer.


	7. A Desgnomonização

**Cap. 07 - A Desgnomonização**

- Ah, Prof. Dumbledore, esta sua idéia de um dia das bruxas com a participação dos pais foi realmente incrível!

- Ah, Minerva. Alguns pais estão aflitos, sabe? Por mais cuidadoso que o Sr. Fudge possa ser, o boato de que Voldemort voltou se espalhou. Esta será uma oportunidade desses pais se tranqüilizarem.

O Prof. Dumbledore havia preparado um dia inteiro com atividades e diversões durante todo o dia das bruxas e a noite um incrível baile. Muitos pais chegaram no Expresso de Hogwarts que excepcionalmente fez mais uma viagem este ano. Logo, o Salão Principal estava abarrotado de pais e alunos excitados. Os pais comentando sobre seus tempos e os filhos querendo mostrar as novidades do castelo. Alguns pais andavam pelo castelo atrás de recordações. Ao passar por Harry, Draco fez questão de lembrá-lo que ele iria passar o dia sozinho:

- Acho que você anda mal informado, Malfoy! - disse Harry, mas rapidamente tentando consertar sua indiscrição - Vou passar o dia com os Weasley.

- Era melhor passar sozinho, acredite Potter! - ironizou Draco, mas Harry já aprendera a não dar ouvidos ao que Draco falava. Quase falara sobre seus pais, ele não podia deixar uma informação tão valiosa como essa escapar justamente para Draco, não sabendo o que o pai dele era. Com certeza iria avisar Voldemort sobre a vitalização de seus pais. Ao entrar no Salão, viu o Sr. Weasley acompanhado por Gui e Percy. A Sra. Weasley parecia ter acabado de dar uma bronca em Rony que estava de cara amarrada. Ela cumprimentou Harry:

- Bom dia, querido! Venha, sente-se aqui ao lado de Rony.

Harry sentou-se no local indicado e cumprimentou Gui e Percy. Então, Harry ouviu uma voz arrogante que ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia: Lucio Malfoy.

- Esta escola está cada dia mais decadente! Imagine convidar trouxas para o nosso convívio!

O Sr. Malfoy olhava com desprezo para um casal que Harry logo percebeu se tratarem dos pais de Hermione. Rony, com as orelhas muito vermelhas, pôs-se de pé, mas alguém se antecipou:

- Acho que Dumbledore percebeu que o convívio com trouxas pode ser melhor do que com alguns bruxos que se julgam superiores e que na verdade não passam de míseros capachos.

Lucio Malfoy virou-se e viu Mary. Os olhos da professora brilhavam de um modo que Harry jamais vira. Visivelmente contrariado o Sr. Malfoy se afastou. Mary o acompanhou com o olhar. E então, virou-se para Harry e abriu seu costumeiro sorriso, a sombra se afastara de seus olhos.

- Estão todos bem acomodados? - perguntou Mary.

- Sim. Obrigada, professora. - respondeu Harry olhando para o Sr. Malfoy.

- Não foi nada. Na verdade foi um prazer. O Sr. Malfoy precisava ouvir umas verdades. - disse isto dando uma piscadela para Hermione.

Mary olhou, então, para os pais de Hermione e se apresentou:

- Sejam bem-vindos. Eu sou a professora Mary Malia, e vocês têm uma ótima filha. Hermione é sem dúvida a melhor aluna que já tive. - Hermione corava de prazer. Mary virou-se para a Sra. Weasley - A senhora deve ser a mãe de Fred, Jorge, Rony e Gina, não?

- Sim. E já ouvi muitos elogios à sua aula, profa. Malia. Ahn! ... Espero que a senhora não tenha nenhuma reclamação sobre... - e olhou para os gêmeos.

- Ah, não. Para falar a verdade Fred e Jorge dão um incremento especial as aulas. - e deu uma piscadela para eles. Desta vez, foram os dois que coraram.

Gui levantou-se e se apresentou de forma galante. Mary sorriu. Enquanto Percy estava aparvalhado, olhava para Mary com uma expressão abobalhada. Só despertou quando Mary lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Todos vocês já têm um par para o baile de hoje à noite?

Por pouco, Percy não convidou a professora, antes disso, porém, Harry perguntou:

- A senhora também vai ao baile?

- É claro que vou. As festas em Hogwarts sempre foram imperdíveis!

- Com quem?

Antes de responder, porém, Mary foi chamada à mesa dos professores. A professora pediu licença e se afastou.

- Pode fechar a boca, Percy - caçoou Rony.

- Rony! - disse a Sra. Weasley. - ela é bastante simpática, não é?

- Simpática, mamãe?! - brincou Gui. - ela é fantástica

- Ok, Gui, pegue a senha e entre na fila. Deste jeito o fã-clube da Profa. Mary será maior que o seu, Harry - Todos riram, menos Percy.

- Com quem será que ela vai? - perguntou-se Percy.

Durante o dia houve várias atividades. Cada aluno de cada casa se preparou para mostrar aos pais o que aprendera, era a única oportunidade de fazer mágica, pois não podiam usá-la fora de Hogwarts. Alguns demonstravam suas habilidades no quadribol, outros fazendo pequenos ou médios feitiços. Mas, com certeza o mais disputado era o clube dos duelos. Longe do fiasco do clube de Gilderoy, este era supervisionado por Snape. A profa. Mary acompanhava os pais trouxas explicando a eles o funcionamento da escola e tranqüilizando-os a respeito dos feitiços utilizados no clube. Quando Lucio Malfoy viu Mary conduzindo os trouxas comentou com outros pais de alunos da Sonserina.

- Ora, ora Snape, que tal deixar este clube mais interessante e convidar os trouxas para participarem? - alguns pais que o cercavam, riram.

- Acho que nada aqui irá lhe agradar, Malfoy. Já que seus feitiços favoritos são proibidos por lei! - disse Mary com os olhos cintilando de ódio.

- O Sr. Malfoy está certo! - disse Snape, Mary o encarou zangada - Vamos mostrar algo realmente interessante aos trouxas. Que tal um duelo, Sr. Malfoy? - convidou Snape num tom untuoso.

Lucio Malfoy se adiantou com arrogância até o centro. Olhou para Mary e sorriu, a professora estava se levantando quando ouviu Snape dizer:

- Vamos ver... hum...que tal um duelo entre o Sr. Malfoy e a Profa. Malía?

Mary virou-se devagar, seu rosto estava iluminado. Ela encarou Snape e fez um aceno com a cabeça, Snape retribuiu. Harry observou que o professor "quase" sorriu. O sorriso de Lucio Malfoy se apagou quando Mary passou lentamente por ele e lhe disse algo que Harry não conseguiu ouvir. Lucio Malfoy e Mary ficaram frente a frente com as varinhas erguidas e sem desviar os olhos um do outro, ouviram:

- Cumprimentem-se - disse Snape. Os dois apenas moveram a cabeça num leve aceno. - três, dois,... um.

Todos viram sair da varinha de Lucio Malfoy uma luz vermelha e da varinha de Mary uma luz azul-celeste. As duas luzes se colidiram e ao se aproximarem de Lucio Malfoy se extinguiram. Lucio, visivelmente surpreso e satisfeito por não ter sido atingido, sorriu. Rony olhava contrariado para Hermione e Harry. Eles suspiraram e deram de ombros. Mary ainda sorria, quando disse algo que pareceu a Harry mais ou menos com um:

- Boa aterrissagem!

O que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido: uma luz azul-celeste começou a envolver Lucio Malfoy pelas pernas. Ele ficou parado, olhando espantado para a nuvem azul que o envolvia. De repente, Lucio foi virado de ponta cabeça e começou a rodopiar no ar. Isso lembrou a Harry uma desgnomização que fez com Rony na Toca, quando foi comentar isso com o amigo, viu o Sr. Malfoy ser atirado longe. Todos os alunos e pais aplaudiram, dando vivas, menos é claro, os de Sonserina. Mary virou-se para Snape e lhe mandou um beijo. O professor muito corado olhou rapidamente para os lados verificando se alguém mais tinha reparado na ousadia de Mary.


	8. O Baile das Bruxas

**Cap. 08 - O Baile das Bruxas**

Com a tarde chegando ao fim, pais e alunos foram se arrumar para o baile da noite. Os convidados olharam maravilhados para o Salão Principal. As grandes mesas das casas foram retiradas dando lugar a pequenas mesas e deixando o centro do salão livre, destinado a uma pista de dança. O teto do salão ostentava um céu estrelado onde se podia ver os planetas, estrelas e cometas. Todos foram se acomodando e logo o falatório se espalhou, enchendo o salão de vozes e alegria. Todos muito bem vestidos desfilavam pelo salão. Harry reparou que Cho usava um lindo vestido lilás, mas estava triste, talvez, lembrando-se do baile do ano passado ao qual viera acompanhada por Cedrico. Hermione também estava muito bonita e desta vez estava acompanhada por Rony. Harry observou o salão, todos estavam se divertindo. Viu, então, a professora Malía entrando de braço dado com ninguém menos que Severo Snape. Mary estava radiante num vestido longo azul turquesa, mais parecia um anjo. Snape usava vestes negras e parecia desconcertado, mas seus olhos geralmente frios e vazios estavam brilhando intensamente. Harry suspeitava que ele realmente estava feliz, apesar de não querer demonstrar. Mary aproximou-se e cumprimentou Harry e o pessoal que estava sentado a mesinha.

- Foi uma ótima desgnomização. Realmente a melhor que eu já vi. - comentou Gui.

- Eu achei que o jardim estava precisando de uma boa limpeza. - disse Mary.

- Acho que jamais vou esquecer a visão de Lucio Malfoy rodopiando - divertiu-se Gui.

- Oh! Espere! - disse Mary com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto - essa visão realmente não deve ser esquecida, mas degustada com prazer.

Dumbledore aproximou-se do grupo, seu rosto carregava uma expressão estranha: entre o divertido e o preocupado.

- Algum problema, professor? - perguntou Mary numa falsa ingenuidade.

- Acabei que chegar da ala hospitalar, Mary. Parece que acidentalmente Lucio Malfoy caiu em cima do Salgueiro Lutador depois de seu duelo.

- Nossa, mas que azar! - continuou Mary mal disfarçando sua alegria. - com tanto lugar para cair, foi cair justamente onde poderia se machucar. Que pena! - Snape olhava para Mary como que a repreendendo por ter cometido uma peraltice.

- Eu poderia vê-lo... sabe... para pedir... desculpas? - perguntou Mary ingenuamente.

- Não exagere, Mary - protestou Dumbledore divertido.

- Desculpe, professor.

Dumbledore se afastou e Mary virou-se para o grupo com um imenso sorriso, estava mais linda do que nunca.

- Vamos fazer um brinde? - perguntou a todos e já distribuindo as taças.

- Brindar a quê? - perguntou Snape já adivinhando a resposta.

- Ora, aqueles em quem sempre podemos confiar! - e erguendo a taça, disse: - vida longa ao Salgueiro Lutador!

A expressão de horror no rosto da Sra. Weasley logo desapareceu.

- Sabe, eu daria dez vezes todo o ouro que existe em Gringotes para poder ver o Salgueiro Lutador arrancando aquele sorrisinho arrogante do Malfoy. - divertiu-se Mary.

- Você gostaria de dançar? - perguntou Gui a Mary.

- Você se importa, Severo? - perguntou Mary.

- Porque eu me importaria? - respondeu Snape com irritação, virou-se e foi juntar-se a alguns pais de alunos da Sonserina.

- Que homem horrível! - protestou a Sra. Weasley.

Para quem não estava se importando, Snape parecia contrariado. Não tirava os olhos de Mary que ao contrário parecia estar se divertindo intensamente. Depois de dançar com Gui, arrastou para a pista Harry e Rony. Então, de repente, Mary foi até ao palco onde As Esquisitonas tocavam, falou com uma delas que se dirigiu ao microfone mágico e para surpresa de todos entregou-o a professora. Ela começou a cantar e se saiu muito bem. O salão inteiro cantou e dançou comandado por Mary. Ao final da música, Mary aplaudidíssima voltou para perto de Snape. A música recomeçou e a professora brincando perguntou se Snape gostaria de dançar. O professor nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Deixa de ser chato, Severo. Vem dançar comigo. - disse, puxando o professor para a pista - Eu não mordo... ainda.

Mary passou a mão de Snape em volta de sua cintura e o seu próprio braço colocou no ombro do professor. Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu.

- Viu? Não é tão difícil!

Snape, então, puxou-a mais para perto de si. Seus rostos ficaram a milímetros. Mary parou de falar e olhou espantada para Snape como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Olhava-o numa mistura de espanto e agradável surpresa. Harry olhou para Rony e viu que o amigo estava arregalado, porque todos tiveram a nítida impressão de que eles iriam se beijar. Mas, Snape recuou como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque. Olhou sem graça para os lados e quando viu que quase todo o salão os observava, soltou Mary e foi embora irritado. Dumbledore sorriu quando o professor passou por ele.

O baile continuou com força total. Mary observava com atenção os alunos se divertindo, alguns vinham conversar com ela. Mas, seus pensamentos estavam em Snape.

- Como ele é irritante! - pensou alto. E nem reparou que um Hagrid agindo de modo estranho saía com Harry. Algum tempo depois, Mary se deu conta que Harry não se encontrava no salão.

- Rony, onde está Harry?

- Ele saiu com Hagrid. - disse Rony um tanto chateado. - parece que ele tinha algo muito sério para falar a sós com Harry.

Mary achou isto muito esquisito. Hagrid sabia que Dumbledore não queria Harry saindo do castelo.

- Rony, me faz o favor de avisar o prof. Dumbledore que Hagrid levou Harry e que eu vou até lá? Obrigada.

Mary sentiu que havia algo errado. Saiu decidida para a cabana de Hagrid. No saguão, encontrou Snape. O professor notou que Mary estava aflita.

- O que foi, Mary?

- Harry! Hagrid levou Harry para fora do castelo!

- E?

- Como... e? Severo, o prof. Dumbledore não quer Harry fora do castelo. E Hagrid não é de desobedecer a uma ordem de Dumbledore.

- Mas o famoso Harry Potter, sim. Desde que chegou aqui ele vive desrespeitando ordens e normas da escola.

Mary virou-se irritada, não tinha tempo a perder com as implicâncias de Snape. Mary saiu do castelo com Snape atrás dela. A noite estava fria e ao ver Mary tremer de frio, pois só usava um vestido fino, o professor ofereceu-lhe sua capa. Os dois se dirigiram para a cabana do guarda-caça em silêncio. Ao chegarem lá, depararam-se com a casa inteiramente silenciosa.

- Hagrid! Abra a porta! Sou eu, Mary.

Ouviram Canino ganir baixinho. Snape afastou Mary e exclamou:

- Alorromora!

A porta da cabana se abriu. Os dois professores viram, então, Hagrid caído ao chão desacordado e amordaçado. Nem sinal de Harry.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Onde está Harry? -perguntou Mary angustiada.

Snape olhou em volta, mas não havia sinais de luta. Havia apenas uma caneca em cima da mesa. Snape se aproximou, cheirou o conteúdo da caneca e exclamou:

- Completum Adormecidus. Se Hagrid bebeu um gole desta poção, vai dormir por horas, mas acredito que ele tomou bem mais, acho que dormirá a noite toda.

- Olhe, Severo. O que é aquilo? - disse Mary apontando para o caldeirão de Hagrid. Havia algo fumegante ali. Snape observou e depois cheirou o conteúdo:

- Polissuco. - disse afinal.

- Eu não acredito! Eles não teriam coragem de atacar Harry em Hogwarts. Mas que droga! - Mary, então, respirou fundo, precisava se acalmar. Entrou num transe. De vez em quando murmurava:

- Cuidado Harry! Esse que está com você não é Hagrid. Onde vocês estão? Olhe em volta.

Snape a observava em silêncio. De repente, a professora gritou:

- Na Floresta Proibida, é lá onde estão!

Os dois correram para lá. De quando em quando, Mary parava e se concentrava tentando identificar o caminho. E cada vez mais iam se embrenhando na floresta. E a cada passo, Mary ficava mais preocupada, eles apenas corriam, sem conversar. Sabiam que Harry corria grande perigo. Enfim, quando chegavam próximo a uma clareira, Mary e Snape ouviram sons de luta. Mary correu para tentar evitar o pior. Ao chegar à clareira, os professores viram de um lado, um homem com roupas gigantescas para seu tamanho empunhando uma varinha quebrada e que olhava Harry, do outro lado, com expressão de vitória nos olhos. Snape logo o reconheceu, era Mcnair. Harry estava parado a alguma distância e de frente para ele. Um filete de sangue saia do canto de sua boca. Retribuía o olhar de Mcnair; se tivesse que morrer, morreria sem abaixar a cabeça. Mas quando viu Mary e Snape se aproximarem, sentiu-se realmente aliviado. Por pouco tempo, porém, assim que Mcnair os viu, pronunciou:

- Avada Kedavra!

Uma faísca verde saiu do que restava da varinha de Mcnair. Snape ficou paralisado ao ver Mary disparar e se colocar à frente de Harry. A fraca luz verde atingiu Mary no peito e ela caiu imediatamente no chão, desacordada. Harry não conseguia acreditar:

- Porque ela fez isso? Por quê?

Harry escutou então Mcnair falar:

- Eu não queria matá-la, Severo, era o garoto. Eu queria acabar com Harry Potter.

Harry olhou para o professor. Seus olhos comumente frios estavam agora gélidos. Ele fitava Mary, tinha uma expressão de extrema angústia no olhar. Harry teve pena dele. De repente, virou-se para Mcnair, sua mão tremia levemente, mas sua voz saiu forte e cheia de ódio, então, disse calmamente:

- Crucio!

Mcnair caiu ao chão, contorcendo-se e gritando desesperadamente de dor. Harry conhecia muito bem o efeito da maldição cruciatus e, sem saber porque, gritou:

- Pare! Pare com isso!

Snape baixou a varinha e olhou para Harry agachado ao lado da professora desfalecida. Snape parecia estar em ebulição. Aparentava extrema calma, Harry sabia perfeitamente que quando o professor aparentava calma, era quando ele devia ser temido. Snape, sem falar nada, virou-se novamente para Mcnair e disse:

- Avada Ke...

Antes de terminar de pronunciar a pior das maldições imperdoáveis, porém, ouviu-se:

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Snape voou de suas mãos para as mãos de Dumbledore que acabava de chegar à clareira, acompanhado da Profa. McGonagall, de Rony e Hermione. Mcnair aproveitou o momento em que ninguém parecia notá-lo e aparatou. Rony e Hermione aproximaram-se de Harry.

- Nada, Severo. Nada dá o direito de utilizar uma maldição imperdoável em outro bruxo. - Dumbledore olha para Mary caída ao chão. - Eu imagino o tamanho de sua dor, mas nem assim, Severo.

- Eu sei, diretor. Mas ele merecia morrer.

- Não cabe a você decidir isso, Severo.

- Mas, ele a matou! - disse Snape quase num sussurro.

- Acho que não, professor! - disse Hermione. Snape olhou-a sem entender. Hermione apontou para Mary. - Vejam! Ela está respirando!

- Mas como pode? Eu vi Mcnair lançar a maldição.

Todos se olhavam espantados. Então, Harry se lembrou:

- A varinha dele! Na hora em que nós estávamos brigando, sem querer eu quebrei a varinha dele.

- É claro, com a varinha quebrada, o feitiço perde o efeito. - disse o prof. Dumbledore.

Rony se lembrava perfeitamente disto, quando tentou lançar um feitiço com a varinha quebrada ficou vomitando lesmas por um bom tempo.

- Mas o que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou Harry.

Dumbledore e Snape abaixaram-se para examiná-la. Realmente estava viva, mas sua vida estava por um triz.

- Parece que só uma fagulha do feitiço a acertou. Mas, se não receber cuidados rapidamente, ela morrerá. Severo, leve-a ao castelo e providencie uma poção Despertus Totalis. Você ainda tem sangue de dragão?

- Um pouco, diretor. Mas, é o suficiente para a poção.

- Se não for, vá a minha sala, eu tenho um pouco no meu estoque.

Snape conjurou uma maca e colocou Mary sobre ela. E dirigiu-se, apressadamente, para a escola. Dumbledore virou-se para os três garotos.

- Meninos, eu pediria que vocês não comentassem nada com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu aqui, hoje. - pediu Dumbledore. Os três assentiram.

- A professora Mary vai ficar boa, professor? - perguntou Rony.

- Não sei, Rony. O feitiço que a atingiu é muito poderoso, mesmo sendo só uma fagulha dele. Mas, se tudo der certo, e eu creio que irá, Snape conseguirá fazer a poção. Esta poção é muito poderosa, sabem? E é um dos meus maiores orgulhos. - Os três se lembraram que Dumbledore era reconhecido por ter descoberto a utilidade do sangue do dragão. - Mas Harry, como foi que tudo aconteceu?

- Bom, eu estava no baile, quando Hagrid, quer dizer, Mcnair disfarçado de Hagrid, me chamou dizendo que precisava falar uma coisa muito séria comigo. Eu perguntei o que era, ele disse que sabia quem era o espião, mas que não podia falar ali porque alguém poderia ouvir. Quando nós estávamos perto da cabana, ele disse que tinha uma coisa na floresta que ele precisava me mostrar.

- E você acreditou, Harry? - perguntou Rony.

- E porque ia duvidar? Hagrid sempre encontra alguma coisa estranha na floresta! - disse Dumbledore.

- Então, Hagri..., Mcnair começou a fazer perguntas estranhas. Ele disse que o que nós estávamos fazendo era muito importante para evitar que Volde..., desculpe, Você-sabe-quem voltasse ao poder e depois perguntou como andavam as buscas. Eu achei muito estranho e falei que era melhor voltar para o castelo. Ele disse que estava quase chegando e me segurou pelo braço. Foi aí que eu percebi que não era Hagrid.

- Como? - interrompeu Hermione.

- Pelos olhos. Aqueles olhos não eram os de Hagrid. Logo depois, senti a professora Mary falando comigo e resolvi tentar enrolar o falso Hagrid até ela chegar. Mas eu não queria que ela entrasse na frente do feitiço para me salvar.

- Eu sei, Harry. Mas, Mary fez o que achou que devia fazer. Bom, pelo menos ele não descobriu nada. Voldemort não ficará nada satisfeito. - disse Dumbledore. - Eles se arriscaram demais tentando atacá-lo aqui em Hogwarts e sair de mãos abanando.

- Provavelmente Você-sabe-quem irá matar Mcnair! - afirmou McGonagall. Com este comentário, todos se recordaram que o professor Snape havia lançado uma maldição imperdoável. - e Snape?

- O que tem?

- Ele quase o matou, não foi? Ah! Prof. Dumbledore se o senhor não chegasse a tempo...

- Severo o atacou num momento de muita dor. Ele realmente não suportou imaginar que Mary pudesse estar morta.

- Ele realmente a ama, não é? - perguntou McGonagall.

- Ah, sim. Na verdade, foi esse amor que sente por ela que o trouxe de volta para nosso lado.

- Como assim? - quis saber Harry.

- Severo nunca suportou a indiferença de Mary. Mas ela não fazia de propósito, é claro. Simplesmente nunca reparou nele e como reparar com Tiago Potter por perto.

- Meu pai? - perguntou Harry. - O que meu pai...

- Mary sempre idolatrou seu pai, Harry. E como não gostar dele. Tiago era incrível, um dos melhores bruxos que Hogwarts já produziu. Ótimo apanhador, engraçado, se dava bem com quase todo mundo. Ele, Sirius e Remo viviam aprontando. É claro que sempre chamou muita atenção. Principalmente das garotas. E Mary adorava seu pai - Harry, Rony e Hermione se olharam - não dessa forma, calma. Mary sempre foi muito carente, é órfã e encontrou um irmão mais velho em Tiago. É claro que nem todos viam desta maneira.

- Snape, por exemplo - disse Harry.

- Sim, Harry. Mary nunca prestou atenção em Severo. E isto o ressentiu. Ele tentava se mostrar para Mary, mostrar como era inteligente, mas nunca a impressionou. Bom, enquanto Tiago era alegre, bem disposto; Severo era fechado e...

- Azedo - disse Rony, pensando alto demais. - desculpe professor.

- Mas, se ele gostava dela, não seria mais fácil se ele demonstrasse isso? - perguntou McGonagall.

- Ah, professora McGonagall, mas isso seria impossível para um rapaz daquela idade. Oh, não! Como ele poderia dizer que estava apaixonado por Mary, sem se sentir ridículo. Ainda mais, Mary sendo da Grifinória e vinda de família trouxa. Vocês sabem - e olhou para Hermione - como os alunos da Sonserina dão valor a essa bobagem de pertencer a uma família bruxa. Não ele jamais revelaria. Então, esse amor foi se tornando doloroso. Até que numa tentativa de se mostrar; porque era isso o que Severo queria, provar que ele era melhor que Tiago; aliou-se a Voldemort. Mas, talvez numa tentativa de conferir a lealdade de Severo, Voldemort mandou que ele capturasse Mary e arrancasse dela o talismã. Depois disso poderia ficar com Mary ou matá-la se assim preferisse.

- E ele fez?

- Não. Ele me procurou e contou todo plano de Voldemort. Sem a ajuda de Severo, Voldemort atacaria seus pais de surpresa e talvez você, Harry, não tivesse escapado.

- Mas, a professora Mary disse que foi capturada por um Comensal! - disse Harry.

- Infelizmente, Voldemort percebeu que Severo não a entregaria. E mandou outro Comensal atrás dela. Não tivemos tempo de avisá-la. Ela ficou desaparecida por muito tempo. Encontramos Mary quase um ano depois, num hospital trouxa, muito ferida e sem memória. Ela foi para a Finlândia com Sophia e John que trataram dela como a uma filha. E assim, com carinho, proteção e muita magia, ela se recuperou. Ficou com Sophia e John aperfeiçoando seus estudos. Até que visualizou o enigma e viu que era hora de regressar. Não tenho certeza de como Severo lidou com isso, afinal ele é reservado demais, mas tenho certeza que o retorno de Mary o abalou.

- Eu nunca imaginei que Snape fosse capaz de gostar de alguém. - comentou Hermione baixinho com Harry.

- É claro que ele não tem a mínima chance. - começou Rony.

- Ora, e por que não. Afinal ele é um homem.

- Desculpe, mas é que a professora Mary é tão linda e o professor Snape é tão... - Rony nem precisou terminar a frase, era só olhar sua expressão para entender o que achava de Snape.

- Ah, mas vocês estão sendo injustos. Severo é apenas fechado demais. - defendeu Dumbledore, mas sem conseguir convencer Rony.

Chegaram ao castelo e se dirigiram à ala hospitalar. O baile já havia acabado, mas alguns alunos ainda andavam pelos corredores, sem saberem o que ocorrera na floresta aquela noite. Ao entrarem na ala hospitalar, Harry viu que Hagrid também fora trazido para a ala e acomodado em duas camas no fundo do quarto. Continuava profundamente adormecido. Harry ficou imaginando o trabalho que teriam tido para trazer o gigante até ali. A madame Promfrey cuidava de Mary. Harry ficou admirando a professora, ali, deitada com uma camisola branca e os cabelos negros soltos, parecia tão indefesa. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando Snape aproximou-se com uma taça fumegante. A poção estava pronta.

- Deixe-me dar a poção a ela, professor. - ofereceu-se Madame Pomfrey, mas Snape ignorou-a. Aproximou-se de Mary, levantou sua cabeça delicadamente e entornou o conteúdo da taça nos lábios semi-abertos da professora.

- Agora teremos que esperar para ver se a poção fará efeito. - disse Snape sem tirar os olhos de Mary.

- Acho melhor os senhores deixarem que ela descanse. - disse Madame Pomfrey expulsando todos do quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, depois das despedidas aos pais, as aulas voltaram ao normal. O professor Dumbledore explicou aos alunos que a professora Mary estava com uma leve indisposição e que não poderia retornar as aulas, ficando Snape em seu lugar. Todos os alunos, menos os de Sonserina, lamentaram.

- Sabe, professor, estou realmente disposto a pedir a meu pai que convença os conselheiros da escola a deixarem o senhor no cargo. - disse Draco em sua voz arrastada a Snape. - essa professora sangue ruim devia voltar para onde...

- Sr. Malfoy, não admito que o senhor trate uma professora de Hogwarts desta forma. - falou Snape secamente. Draco olhou espantado para o professor, era a primeira vez, desde que chegara à Hogwarts, que era repreendido por Snape.

Todos os alunos perceberam isso também e enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione sorriam, os demais alunos estavam atônitos.

Snape, sempre que terminava as suas aulas, ia até a ala hospitalar com a desculpa de verificar se Madame Pomfrey precisava de mais um pouco de poção. Mary já estava desacordada há quase uma semana e Snape passava as noites ali, observando-a. Na sétima noite, Mary despertou, estava zonza e não reconheceu onde estava. Sentou-se na cama e lembrou-se, olhou para os lados e viu Snape adormecido numa cadeira ao lado. Mary sorriu. Levantou-se, precisava beber um pouco de água. Ficou parada perto da janela observando a noite, estava linda. A lua cheia, com seu luar refletido no lago, transmitia uma sensação de paz que há muito não sentia. Começou a cantarolar baixinho e sem querer acordou Snape. O professor levantou-se num salto quando não viu Mary na cama. Mary virou-se para ele, sorrindo. Snape ficou pensando que nunca a tinha visto tão bela.

- Você não deve se levantar, Mary! - disse Snape.

- Você reparou como a noite está linda, Severo? - Snape se aproximou da professora. - Obrigada, Severo. - Mary disse isso e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Snape. Atordoado, o professor perguntou:

- Por que você fez isso?

- Bom, você salvou minha vida, não foi? - Snape se aproximou mais da professora, tanto que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Snape não resistia mais a tentação de tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la. Ela parecia finalmente enxergá-lo. Snape a abraçou e seus lábios quase se tocavam quando Madame Pomfrey acendeu as luzes, quebrando o clima.

- Me perdoem, professores

Snape soltou Mary imediatamente. E saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás. Mary ficou observando-o. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Porque ela desejava realmente ser beijada por Snape. Passou a noite pensando no professor.

Voltou a dar as aulas, na manhã seguinte, para alegria dos alunos que não suportavam mais ter que enfrentar Snape em duas aulas a mais. Snape evitava olhar Mary na hora das refeições e se era naturalmente reservado, agora estava intratável.

Dois dias antes das férias de Natal, Dumbledore chamou todos os membros da Aliança para uma séria conversa.


	9. A Descoberta de Sirius

**Cap. 09 - A Descoberta de Sirius**

- Não podemos mais adiar a busca pelo talismã. Voldemort já está ficando impaciente. Mas, conseguimos boas novas, não é Sirius? - disse Dumbledore.

- Mais ou menos, professor. Com as informações de Tiago acho que consegui localizar a outra metade do talismã! - começou Sirius.

- Acha que conseguiu? Tudo isso por que você acha que conseguiu. - interrompeu Snape.

- Deixe-o falar, Severo. - disse Dumbledore. Snape fechou a cara.

- Fui até o banco trouxa onde Tiago escondeu o talismã, encontrei o cofre, mas não havia nada nele!

- Como assim! Voldemort não pode ter chegado antes de nós! - protestou Mary.

- Não, Mary, não foi ele. Eu também cheguei a achar que ele tinha conseguido de alguma maneira - e olhou para Snape - talvez através do tal espião. Então, fui atrás do gerente.

- Caramba, Sirius. Você está se arriscando demais! E se algum trouxa te reconhecesse? - disse Mary.

- Eu estava disfarçado e ninguém me reconheceu. Como estava dizendo, fui atrás do gerente para ver se ele se lembrava de alguma coisa, sei lá. Foi um trabalhão, não queria usar magia, mas não teve jeito. O cara estava desconfiado. Daí, fui obrigado a lançar um feitiço Confiantis e assim consegui dobrá-lo. Ele se lembrava de Tiago, acho que ele nunca tinha visto um bruxo antes. Ele disse que ficou impressionado com o objeto que ele queria guardar no cofre. Ele viu na hora que era algo extremamente valioso.

- Aí! Sirius, será que não dá para encurtar a história. Isso está me deixando nervosa! - disse Mary e pela expressão dos demais, todos concordavam com ela.

- Ok! Bom, ele disse que depois de algum tempo, apareceu um casal dizendo que Tiago havia morrido, que eles eram os únicos parentes vivos de Tiago e esvaziaram o cofre.

- Um... Casal???? - perguntou Harry.

- É isso mesmo, Harry. Os Dursley foram até lá, logo depois da morte de seus pais e pegaram a metade do talismã.

- Eu não acredito. Como aqueles idiotas... me desculpe, Harry. Aqueles trouxas descobriram que o talismã estava ali? - perguntou Mary.

- Logo após aceitarem cuidar de Harry, os Dursley foram até a casa dos Potter para ver se tinha algo lá, para o menino, é claro. - disse Dumbledore.

- Eles queriam verificar se Tiago e Lílian tinham algo de valor que pudessem pegar. - comentou Sirius.

- Sirius! - disse Mary. - Como você pode falar assim dos tios de Harry?

- Porque eles não valem o que pesam! - falou Sirius para Mary que estava completamente espantada. - Mary, esses Dursley maltratam Harry.

- É verdade, Harry? - perguntou Mary virando-se para o garoto. Harry acenou com a cabeça. - Eu... não... sabia. Quer dizer, Lílian dizia que não se dava muito com a irmã, mas eu nunca imaginei... Oh, Harry me perdoe. Eu não devia ter ficado tanto tempo longe.

- Não se culpe, Mary. Você não podia imaginar. - disse Dumbledore tentando consolar a professora. Harry olhava para todos sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Desculpe, Harry. Mas, eu imaginei que você iria preferir morar com seus tios, já que você não me reconheceria depois de tanto tempo, afinal, você era só um bebê.

- Reconhecer? - perguntou Harry.

- É Harry, reconhecer sua madrinha. - Harry quase caiu de costas. Será que tinha ouvido bem? A professora Mary era a sua madrinha? - Belos padrinhos seus pais foram arranjar, hein? Um ficou preso por anos acusado de assassinato, e eu desaparecida por um tempão.

- Minha... madrinha? - conseguiu gaguejar Harry, sem acreditar.

- Sim, Harry. Eu não havia comentado nada até agora, para não interferir nos estudos, alguém poderia insinuar que eu poderia estar te protegendo, ou coisas do tipo...

- Eu sabia que a senhora era amiga de meu pai, mas eu não pensei...

- Sim, Harry. Eu era muito amiga de seu pai. E da sua mãe também. Na verdade, Lílian era minha melhor amiga. Eu fui capturada antes de seus pais morrerem, Harry e fiquei presa por muito tempo, mesmo depois do desaparecimento de Voldemort. Quando o professor Dumbledore me encontrou, eu não estava em condições de... de entender o que tinha acontecido. Levei muito tempo até me recuperar completamente. Então, eu achei que você não iria querer ficar comigo, afinal você tinha seus tios, e... Mas agora se você quiser, bom, se você quiser deixar a casa de seus tios, eu iria adorar ter você morando comigo.

Harry mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- É claro que eu quero!!

- Mas antes... - começou Dumbledore. - temos que recuperar o talismã que está com os Dursley. Se Voldemort desconfiar que o talismã está com eles... não quero nem imaginar o que ele faria.

- E como nós vamos conseguir tirar o talismã desses... Dursley, professor? - perguntou Snape.

- Eu tenho um plano. - disse Dumbledore. - mas vou precisar da ajuda de todos vocês. - olhou de um modo divertido para todos. - Sirius, você deve se esconder um pouco para evitar ser apanhado pelo pessoal do Ministério. Se precisar de você, mando chamá-lo. Harry, você vai passar as férias de Natal com os Dursley e tentar descobrir onde eles guardam os objetos valiosos. Mary e Severo, a tarefa de vocês será um pouco mais complicada. Eu preciso que vocês fiquem perto de Harry e dos Dursley para evitar que algum espião de Voldemort consiga o talismã antes de nós.

- Certo, professor.

- Mas para isso, vocês terão que se disfarçar de trouxas, para não levantarem suspeitas.

- De... TROUXA? - horrorizou-se Snape.

- Sim. Disfarçados de trouxas, vocês terão acesso à casa dos Dursley e poderão ficar de olho em qualquer coisa diferente.

Harry ficou imaginado Snape vestido de terno e gravata conversando com tio Valter, sentados na sala de estar tomando chá e não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. Que logo desapareceu de seu rosto quando se lembrou de que teria que voltar a casa e agüentá-los também.

- Vou mandar uma coruja imediatamente avisando-os que você estará amanhã cedo na estação, Harry. Acho melhor você ir arrumar suas coisas. - disse Dumbledore. Harry saiu desconsolado.


	10. Estranho Casal

**Cap. 10 - Um Estranho Casal**

Três dias depois, Harry entrou na cozinha e viu Tia Petúnia com o pescoço esticado xeretando a vida de algum vizinho. Quando Tio Valter entrou, ela disse:

- Parece que a Sra. Figg tem visita. Um táxi parou na porta dela e tem um casal saindo. Que estranho! Trazem malas. Será que é alguém da família, a Sra. Figg nunca disse que tinha família, não é mesmo, Valter?

- Hum hum. - resmungou Tio Valter, sem o mínimo interesse.

- Acho que vou lá... para pedir um pouco de... de... de fermento para o bolo que estou fazendo. Já volto já, querido. - Tia Petúnia saiu toda empertigada, louca por uma fofoca. Harry não entendeu direito porque esse casal, que ele sabia perfeitamente quem era, estava hospedado na casa da Sra. Figg. Quase meia hora depois Tia Petúnia voltou cheia de novidades.

- Valter, querido, você precisa conhecer o Sr. e a Sra. Snape.

- Sra. Snape? - pensou Harry segurando-se para não rir.

- O Sr. Snape é sobrinho distante da Sra. Figg. E veio visitá-la porque ela não pôde ir ao casamento dele. - continuou Tia Petúnia.

- E o que ele faz? - quis saber Tio Valter.

- É professor. E ela também, a esposa.

- Professor? E quanto ele ganha?

- Ainda não sei. Mas os convidei para jantar aqui hoje. - disse olhando para Harry. - e quero que tudo saia perfeito.

- Isso significa que você não deve aparecer. Entendeu? - disse Tio Valter.

- E como eu vou me esconder a noite toda, na véspera de Natal! Vocês se esqueceram que o meu quarto está sendo "reformado"? - falou Harry.

- Você pode ficar no seu antigo quarto.

À noite, enquanto os Dursley se arrumavam para se mostrarem como uma família normal e direita. Harry dirigiu-se ao seu antigo armário. Não estava nada feliz, mas também não queria ver o professor Snape, principalmente porque até agora não havia conseguido descobrir onde os Dursley guardavam os objetos de valor, e o talismã. No dia seguinte a sua chegada de Hogwarts, Harry se oferecera para limpar o quarto dos tios. Acontece que Tia Petúnia ficou vigiando com medo que ele quebrasse um de seus bibelôs. Quando ouviu a campainha tocar, Tia Petúnia mandou que ele entrasse no armário. De lá de dentro, Harry ouviu a voz de Duda dizendo:

- Queiram entrar, Sr. e Sra. Snape; Sra. Figg. Seus casacos, por favor. - Mary o olhou atentamente.

Snape, Mary e a Sra. Figg entraram e foram conduzidos à sala. Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter os aguardavam ali.

- Valter, meu marido e Duda, meu filho; estes são o Sr. e a Sra. Snape. - apresentou Petúnia. Mary estranhou o fato de Harry não estar por ali.

- Que linda família. - começou Mary, sem saber mais como elogiá-los. Snape ficou calado. - é este o menino que a senhora tanto elogia, tia Figg?

- Oh, não. Eu me referia a Harry.

- Nós cuidamos de meu sobrinho. - disse Petúnia completamente contrariada.

- Eu adoraria conhecê-lo. Desde hoje cedo, a tia Figg não pára de falar nele. Ele está aqui?

- Sim! - falou Petúnia.

- Não! - falou Valter ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer dizer, ele está, mas, coitadinho, está muito doente. E acho que prefere ficar deitado lá no quarto dele. - consertou Petúnia. - Vocês sabem como ficam as crianças quando estão indispostas, não?

- É claro. - disse Mary. - Querido, você pode ver como o menino está, quem sabe você não consegue preparar algo para ele? Sabem, Severo é simplesmente o melhor no preparo de remédios caseiros.

- Ah, o senhor é químico? - perguntou Valter. Snape ficou olhando para o homem, não tinha a menor idéia do que era um químico.

- Sim, pode-se dizer que sim. - arriscou-se Snape.

- Na verdade, acho que Harry já deve estar bem melhor. - disse Petúnia aflita com a possibilidade de seus convidados perceberem que ela mentiu. - Duda, meu amor, peça para Harry vir para a sala.

Duda saiu da sala e logo voltou com um rapaz magricela que usava roupas velhas e largas demais para ele. Tinha os cabelos negros naturalmente despenteados e usava óculos por cima de olhos muito verdes, mas o mais impressionante nele era uma cicatriz em forma de raio que tinha na testa. Olhou para todos e disse:

- Boa noite.

- Harry, querido, você está se sentindo melhor? - perguntou Tia Petúnia num tom falsamente preocupado.

- Hum, sim, tia Petúnia.

- Este é meu sobrinho, Harry Potter. E estes são os nossos convidados, Sr. e Sra. Snape. E é claro, a senhora Figg que você já conhece.

- Muito prazer. - disse Harry para os professores. Mary olhava para Harry com total espanto. Snape olhou para Harry, mas o menino não soube definir o que passava pela cabeça do professor.

Durante o jantar, Snape e Mary ouviram os Dursley contar sobre suas vidas e como se julgavam realmente importantes. Snape estava com cara de enjôo e se pudesse faria com que eles tomassem uma poção envenenada. Mary balbuciava algumas exclamações que pareciam ser de êxtase, se ela estivesse prestando atenção ao que eles falavam. Mas, ao invés disso, conversava telepaticamente com Harry.

- Como você está, Harry?

- Bem.

- Você já descobriu alguma coisa? - Harry "contou" tudo desde que chegou a casa dos Dursley e assim passaram o jantar todo.

Na hora da sobremesa, os Dursley conduziram seus convidados de volta a sala de estar. Tia Petúnia havia preparado um mousse de chocolate com torta de limão. Parecia realmente gostoso se não fosse a companhia. Enquanto pegava um pedaço de torta, Petúnia começou a contar seu ato de caridade ao aceitar cuidar de Harry.

- Minha irmã era uma irresponsável. Mas era a queridinha de meus pais. Sempre fez tudo o que quis, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Só eu sabia perfeitamente o que ela era. Depois ela se casou com aquele..., o pai de Harry. Era tão esquisito como ela. - Mary se empertigou e olhou para Harry. Snape parecia estar se divertindo.

- Esquisito? - perguntou Mary.

- Eles faziam parte de um bando de... desordeiros. Usavam umas roupas estranhas. Um bando de loucos. - falava Tio Valter sem pensar direito no que dizia. O sorriso de Snape desapareceu de seus lábios.

- E depois eles morreram e nós ficamos com Harry. Tentamos criá-lo como uma criança normal, mas ele é... como os pais. - disse Tia Petúnia falando num tom baixo fingindo evitar que Harry a escutasse.

- Mas eles deixaram algo, uma herança ou qualquer coisa do tipo, para ajudá-los a cuidar do menino, não? - perguntou Mary. Snape se mexeu no sofá.

- Na verdade, nós não quisemos nada deles. Aceitamos Harry, e acredito que eles não tinham nada de valor e mesmo que tivessem não colocaria a mão em nada. Ah, não! Não iria querer nada deles. - falou Tia Petúnia com veemência. Mary não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Mas que cara-de-pau! Você viu? Eu não colocaria a mão em nada deles! - dizia Mary depois que saíram da casa dos Dursley.

- Você não devia ter perguntado aquilo, Mary. O que você achou, que eles iam confessar que pegaram um objeto valioso do cofre do Potter? Não sei porque você não disse logo quem nós somos e porque estamos aqui?

- Só porque Dumbledore quer assim. Bando de desordeiros! Eu devia transformá-los em... lesmas. - continuou Mary irritada.

- Você precisa manter a calma, Mary. Não ia adiantar nada se vocês contassem o que querem para os Dursley, vocês viram como eles são. Provavelmente iriam negar que estão com o talismã e nunca iríamos ter outra oportunidade de chegar perto deles. - falou a Sra. Figg.

- Eu não entendo porque Dumbledore entregou Harry para essas pessoas. - disse Mary.

- Porque eles são a única família que ele tem. - disse a Sra. Figg.

- Mas eles não entendem o que somos! A senhora viu como se referiram a Tiago? - começou Mary.

- É claro! - protestou Snape. - Eles ofenderam a honra do adorado Potter. - Mary olhou para Snape com total indignação.

- Sim. Fiquei ofendida porque eles falaram absurdos de um grande amigo meu. - falou Mary furiosa. - e se você, Severo, nunca suportou Tiago é por pura inveja do bruxo que ele era. - Snape ficou vermelho.

- Eu? Com inveja do... Potter? - disse Snape irritado.

- É inveja sim, porque ele era muito melhor que você!

- Acontece que o SEU adorado Potter nunca foi melhor do que eu em magia. - disse Snape nervoso.

- Só se for em magia negra. Tiago jamais se envolveria com... - Mary parou de falar abruptamente. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Snape estava branco. - desculpe, Severo. Eu não queria...

- É claro que o perfeito Potter jamais se envolveria com as trevas. Ele jamais faria algo errado, não é? - disse Snape com amargura na voz

- Que droga, Severo! Porque tanta implicância com Tiago? - perguntou Mary. Snape entrou na casa da Sra. Figg sem responder e visivelmente alterado.

- Às vezes, a mente de um homem apaixonado fica obscurecida pelo ciúme, minha querida. - falou a Sra. Figg. Mary de repente se deu conta que a velha professora estava ao seu lado. A jovem ficou pensando no que ela quis dizer com isso. Foi até o quarto de Snape. Encontrou o professor ainda bastante irritado.

- O que você quer? - falou Snape asperamente.

- Eu queria me desculpar, Severo. Eu estava nervosa com aqueles Dursley e acabei descontando em você. Não queria falar aquelas coisas...mas você também não ajuda. Ficar do lado daqueles trouxas, ao invés de ficar do lado de um dos nossos!

- E quem disse que nós somos iguais! - disse Snape no seu habitual tom arrogante e frio.

- Oh, é claro que não. Desculpe excelentíssimo senhor. Me esqueci que estava tratando com um legítimo puro sangue. - disse Mary irônica, fez menção de sair do quarto. Snape a segurou pelo braço. Ela olhou para o professor e, então, eles se deixaram levar.

Snape sem pensar no que fazia, estreitou Mary em seus braços e a beijou. Mary tentou resistir, a principio, mas logo se sentiu envolvida demais pelo clima. Sim, ela também desejava ser beijada e assim correspondeu ao beijo. Snape a segurava com toda a força de seu desejo a anos reprimido. Mary passou seus braços em torno do ombro forte de Snape e o professor a puxou para mais perto de si. Dos beijos passaram às carícias que foram se tornando ousadas, até que Snape, sem acreditar e completamente feliz, dormiu com Mary aninhada em seu peito.

Na manhã seguinte, Snape acordou e não viu Mary, pensou se tudo o que vivera aquela noite não teria sido um sonho. Desceu as escadas e encontrou a Sra. Figg conversando com Mary na sala de jantar, elas tomavam o café da manhã. Ao vê-lo, Mary sorriu e corou levemente.

- Ah! Bom dia, Severo. - falou a Sra. Figg.

- Bom dia.

- Eu estava contando a Mary sobre a idéia que tive esta noite. - disse a senhora Figg. Snape sentou-se ao lado da senhora e de frente para Mary. E ouviu o plano: - Estava pensando que Mary poderia usar o poder da telepatia nos Dursley.

- Mas, assim eles não iriam suspeitar de algo? - perguntou Snape.

- Não se eles estiverem dormindo. Aí eles pensariam que se trata de um sonho. - disse Mary.

- E para isso? - continuou Snape.

- Você prepara a poção Completum Adormecidus, Harry dá a poção para eles misturada num suco ou qualquer outra coisa e Mary entra na mente deles e descobre onde eles guardam o talismã. - completou a senhora Figg, como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

- Mas, a telepatia não pode ler a mente de alguém! - disse Snape.

- Não, mas posso induzi-los a me responder o que quero. - disse Mary.

- Você pode fazer isso? - perguntou Snape

- Com eles sim; eles são trouxas, não têm poderes para bloquear a minha magia. Eu acho que é um bom plano. - disse Mary.

- E como vamos avisar Harry? - perguntou a Sra. Figg.

- Avisar não é o problema, Mary usa a telepatia, mas como vamos entregar a poção para Potter? - perguntou Snape.

- Acho que tenho uma idéia! - disse Mary.


	11. O Sonho Esclarecedor de Petúnia

**Cap. 11 - O sonho esclarecedor de Petúnia**

Snape passou o resto da manhã preparando a poção. Enquanto, Mary, concentrada, contou o plano a Harry. Perto da hora do almoço, o professor entrou na sala com um caldeirão fumegante.

- Está pronta. - disse. - Agora, Mary, você pode contar sua genial idéia?

- Muito simples. Um dos gatos da senhora Figg irá parar acidentalmente no jardim dos Dursley, então, a senhora Figg telefona para a adorável Petúnia pedindo para que Harry faça o favor de trazer o gatinho de volta. - disse Mary para um Snape atônito

- Esse é seu genial plano? E como você vai fazer para que o gato acidentalmente vá parar no jardim deles? Ou será que sua telepatia também afeta animais? - perguntou Snape

- Ela não precisa usar a telepatia neste caso. - disse a Sra. Figg sorrindo para Mary. Snape não entendeu. Mary, então, diante dos olhos incrédulos de Snape, transformou-se num lindo gato branco. - Mary é um animago.

Mary dirigiu-se ao jardim dos Dursley, subiu numa árvore e pôs-se a miar.Dois minutos depois, Petúnia apareceu no jardim com Harry e Duda.

- Anda Harry. Tire esse gato idiota daí. - disse Duda. Ele tinha ido até lá só ver se o gato arranhava o primo. Mas, quando Harry se aproximou, o gato pulou em seu colo ronronando, para desapontamento de Duda.

- Até que foi fácil. - disse Harry.

- Anda, me dá esse gato aqui. - disse tia Petúnia - eu levo, preciso ver, quer dizer, conversar com a Sra. Figg. - Imediatamente, o gato ficou em posição de ataque e se Tia Petúnia não tirasse o braço rapidamente ficaria com um belo arranhão nele. - Acho melhor você levar esse bicho logo, Harry.

Harry levou e, quando entrou na casa da Sra. Figg, viu o gato tomar a forma da professora Mary.

- Como foi que você se transformou num animago, Mary? - perguntou Snape

- Foi com a ajuda de alguns bons amigos, Severo. - respondeu Mary piscando para Harry.

- Você sabe que o que vocês fizeram é ilegal, não? - disse Snape.

- Severo, você é incorrigível, hein? - disse Mary divertida e abraçando o professor. Harry ficou boquiaberto. - Na verdade, eu obriguei Tiago e Sirius a me ajudarem, eu sabia algumas coisinhas que eles andavam fazendo escondidos. É claro que eu não ia dedar, mas...

- O que você sabia? - perguntou Harry interessado.

- A forma como descobri que eles eram animagos foi um tanto assustadora, para mim. - começou a contar Mary. - Um dia, eu estava tentando estudar na mesa da Grifinória, mas Tiago, Sirius e Pedro não paravam de cochichar. Eu sabia que eles estavam preparando alguma e perguntei o que era, só que eles não quiseram falar. De noite, eles foram dormir cedo, há, eu sabia que aí tinha. Esperei um pouco e fui no quarto deles, ninguém, eles saíram usando a capa de invisibilidade. Eu fiquei curiosa e saí pelo castelo procurando por eles. Nada. Então, não sei porque saí do castelo. A noite estava linda, era noite de lua cheia - Harry e Snape começaram a entender o que estava prestes a acontecer. Harry sussurrou:

- Aluado!

- É, Aluado apareceu! - disse Mary olhando intrigada para Harry - Eu ouvi um barulho perto do lago e fui até lá. Quando cheguei perto, vi um lobo enorme vindo em minha direção, fiquei ali parada, sem conseguir pensar em nada, a não ser na morte dolorosa que eu ia ter. Aí, um enorme cão negro pulou entre o lobo e eu e começou a atacar o lobo, que recuou. Eu continuava morrendo de medo, não conseguia me mexer, porque um cervo estava se aproximando de mim. Mas, aconteceu uma coisa engraçada, vi nitidamente o cervo piscar para mim. Então, virei as costas e voltei para o castelo, minha cabeça rodava tentando aceitar o que eu achava que tinha acontecido. Confirmei tudo de manhã. Quando cheguei pro café, os três estavam com uma cara cansada, mas Remo estava desconsolado e quase não conseguia me encarar. Eles achavam que eu ia contar para Dumbledore, sobre essas escapadas. É claro que eu jamais faria isso. Apesar de todo medo que eu senti na hora, depois essa história acabou ficando muito divertida. - Snape olhou para Mary - Eu tinha que lembrar Sirius e Tiago como realmente tinha acontecido, eles sempre acabavam inventando algumas partes que nunca existiram. Peça pra Sirius contá-la, Harry. Aí eu pedi que eles me ajudassem a fazer o feitiço. Tiago disse que era perigoso, que se desse errado Dumbledore ficaria furioso com a gente. Mas, não teve jeito, eu queria me transformar em animago.

- Você devia ter contado tudo a Dumbledore, Mary. - disse Snape.

- Com certeza você faria isso, não é Severo? - respondeu Mary.

- Hum, professora, vocês nunca desconfiaram de Pedro? - perguntou Harry.

- Não, Harry. Apesar de nunca ter gostado dele, nunca achei que ele fosse capaz de nos trair. - disse Mary.

- Como ele era com meu pai? - perguntou Harry.

- Ah, ele vivia atrás de Tiago. Pedro sempre foi um bruxo medíocre e vivia da popularidade de seu pai e de Sirius. Acho que Sirius também não gostava muito de Pedro e seu pai tinha pena dele. - continuou Mary.

- Então, como ele te traiu, Mary? - perguntou Snape. Harry olhou intrigado. Não sabia que Mary também havia sido traída por Pedro.

- Foi quando nos preparávamos para fazer o feitiço. Dumbledore seria meu fiel de segredo, Tiago e Lílian escolheram Pedro. Estava tudo combinado, eu me encontraria com Pedro na casa dele e de lá iríamos para a casa de Tiago, onde Dumbledore estaria nos aguardando. Quando cheguei na casa de Pedro, ele estava nervoso, inquieto. Então, alguém bateu na porta, ele foi atender e eu ouvi eles conversando baixinho. Ele dizia que precisava ser cauteloso, na hora achei que fosse, Sirius e fui até lá. E dei de cara com o Malfoy. Antes que eu pudesse ter alguma reação fui estuporada. Bom, Pedro foi para a casa de seu pai, Harry, e disse que estava preocupado porque eu não tinha aparecido. Fizeram o feitiço e ele entregou seus pais. O miserável saiu limpo nas duas vezes.

- Professora, se a senhora contar essa história para o Ministério, eles podem inocentar Sirius. - disse Harry esperançoso.

- Não, Harry. Eu já tentei contar, mas eles não acreditaram.

- Como não? - disse Harry.

- Quando me encontraram, o pessoal do Ministério veio atrás de mim para saber o que tinha ocorrido. Mas, eu não tinha condições. Fiquei muito tempo dominada por Malfoy e minha mente estava afetada, muitos achavam que eu jamais me recuperaria. Quando, enfim, me recuperei, havia se passado quase cinco anos do desaparecimento de Voldemort. Foi aí que me contaram que Tiago e Lílian estavam mortos e Sirius preso. Eu não podia ajudá-lo porque achava que fosse culpado.

- O quê? Mas, você mesma disse que o traidor era Pedro? - perguntou Harry.

- Sirius foi condenado por ter matado Pedro e mais doze trouxas, não por ter traído seus pais, Harry. Eu acreditei, sinceramente, que na hora que Sirius descobriu que Pedro tinha entregado Tiago e Lílian, foi atrás dele e o matou. Eu faria isso! - disse Mary. - Só quando Dumbledore me contou que Pedro estava vivo, entendi que Sirius era completamente inocente. Tentei contar para o Sr. Crouch, mas ele achou que estava tentando proteger um amigo.

- Acho que o meu padrinho só vai conseguir limpar o nome dele quando capturarem Pedro. - disse Harry.

- Vocês realmente acreditam nesta história? - perguntou Snape incrédulo.

- Em que parte você não acredita? - quis saber Mary.

- Ora, Mary. Essa história que Sirius inventou sobre Pedro estar vivo. Isso é...

- Severo, você viu Voldemort disfarçado como Pedro quando fomos buscar a metade do talismã no templo! Você poderia me explicar como Voldemort conseguiria algo de Pedro se ele estivesse morto? - perguntou Mary. Snape sempre acreditou que Sirius inventara aquela história e influenciara os meninos. Snape sempre suspeitou que o antigo inimigo, Sirius, fosse um espião.

- Bom, chega de história por hoje. Harry, acho melhor você ir agora. Não se esqueça de nos avisar quando os Dursley tomarem a poção. Ok? Ah, Harry, venha cá um minuto. Eu tenho algo para lhe dar. Feliz Natal!

Mary entregou um embrulhinho para Harry que logo o abriu. Dentro viu um pequeno cordão de ouro com um cristal verde pendurado.

- Bom, não é uma Firebolt, mas... Sua mãe não tirava este colar do pescoço. Ela sabia que eu adorava e me deu quando me formei em Hogwarts. - disse Mary emocionada.

- Da minha mãe!... Obrigada, madrinha. - falou Harry com os olhos fixos no colar. - este foi o melhor presente que já ganhei.

- Você demorou muito. O que ficou fazendo lá? - perguntou Tia Petúnia.

- A Sra. Figg me ofereceu leite com bolachas e não deixou que eu saísse de lá antes de comer. - respondeu Harry.

- Venha, vamos almoçar. - disse Tia Petúnia.

Harry colocou umas gotas da poção nos copos dos três Dursley e ficou torcendo para que fizesse efeito logo. Eles tomaram o suco sem perceber nada e logo caíram no sono. Harry ligou para a Sra. Figg avisando.

- Ótimo! A poção fez efeito. Está preparada, Mary? - perguntou a Sra. Figg.

- Sim. - Mary sentou-se no sofá e se concentrou. Foi muito fácil para ela entrar na mente de Petúnia. - Mostre-me o que aconteceu depois que encontraram Harry? - perguntava Mary.

Petúnia vira-se na cama, não estava gostando deste pesadelo. Lembrar-se de sua irmã a deixava aborrecida, mesmo que fosse em sonho. Mas, não podia resistir àquela voz. Começou a lembrar de que ela e Valter foram até a casa dos Potter. Estava destruída. Bem feito, pensou Petúnia. Entraram na casa e reviraram tudo o que restava. Até que Valter encontrou algo. Era uma pequena chave. Uma chave de um cofre de banco.

- O que vocês encontraram no cofre, Petúnia? - Mary ia conduzindo as lembranças de Petúnia.

Desenhou-se a portinhola de um cofre. Valter ansioso o abriu e dentro viu um pequeno objeto.

- Para que o tal Potter guarda isto num cofre? - perguntou Valter, mostrando para Petúnia algo que parecia um pingente quebrado.

- Parece valioso! - disse Petúnia tentando pegá-lo. Então, sentiu algo estranho. Sentia uma vontade irresistível de pegar o pingente.

- Petúnia! O que foi? - perguntou Valter. - Você está se sentindo bem?

- Estou um pouco tonta. - disse Petúnia.

- O que fazemos com isso? - disse Valter. - jogamos fora?

- NÃO! - disse Petúnia exaltada. - Não. Vamos levá-lo.

Voltaram para casa, mas Petúnia não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão no pingente. Alguns dias depois, quando Valter saiu para trabalhar, Petúnia foi até o quarto. Não sabia porque, mas precisava ver o pingente, só um pouquinho, quem sabe tocá-lo, ou usá-lo... Quando abriu a gaveta e mirou o pingente sentiu algo pressionar sua mente. Tinha que possui-lo, sua vida dependia disso! Na verdade, sua vida inteira não fazia sentido se não usasse o pingente. Estava quase o colocando, quando Harry chorou desesperadamente. Petúnia acordou de um transe e na mesma hora soltou o pingente que caiu no chão. Petúnia tremia como nunca. Havia algo maligno naquele objeto. Trancou a porta do quarto e esperou, nervosa, o regresso do marido, sem ousar passar diante de seu quarto.

- Valter, aquela coisa do Potter, aquela coisa é... você precisa se livrar daquilo! - disse Petúnia descontrolada.

- O que foi Petúnia? - perguntou Valter vendo a esposa completamente em pânico. Petúnia contou o que acontecera. E os dois decidiram se livrar do objeto.

Mary levanta-se do sofá com um sorriso no rosto e diz:

- Eu sei onde eles esconderam o talismã. Acho que podemos pegá-lo agora.

- Então, vamos. Antes que a poção perca o efeito. - disse Snape.

Snape e Mary foram até a casa dos Dursley. Tocaram a campainha e esperaram, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade que os corroia. Harry abriu a porta.

- Então, descobriram? - perguntou.

- Sim. Como eles estão?- perguntou Snape

- Dormindo ainda. - Snape se aproximou deles e verificou que ainda teriam algum tempo disponível. - Aonde eles esconderam, professora?

- No jardim, Harry. Enterrado no canteiro das rosas. - disse Mary. - Harry fique aqui e se por acaso eles acordarem, não deixe que eles cheguem perto do jardim dos fundos. Ok?

- E depois? - perguntou Harry.

- Se tudo der certo. Vamos aparatar para Hogsmeade. E entregar o talismã para Dumbledore. Depois preparar o ritual para torná-lo guardião. - disse Mary

Foram para o jardim. Mary se concentrou para localizar o talismã. Quando ela determinou o local exato. Snape apontou sua varinha e exclamou:

- Mobilisolum. - A terra que cobria o talismã afastou-se deixando o pequeno objeto à mostra. Mary agachou-se e o pegou. Virou-se para a casa e deu um até logo para Harry que viu os dois professores desaparecerem logo a seguir. Tudo dera certo, eles conseguiram recuperar o talismã antes de Voldemort..


	12. Os guardiões das Sombras

**Cap. 12 - Os Guardiões das Sombras**

Snape e Mary aparataram em Hogsmeade alguns segundos depois. A professora carregava o talismã consigo. Andavam preocupados, sabiam que Voldemort ou qualquer de seus aliados poderiam atacá-los ali, por isso dirigiam-se apressados para Hogwarts. Foi com alívio que Mary entregou a metade do talismã a Dumbledore. Sabia que agora o talismã estava a salvo.

- Precisamos preparar o ritual de nomeação do novo guardião. Quando teremos lua nova? - perguntou Mary.

- Na próxima semana. Na última noite do ano. - respondeu Dumbledore. - Vou mandar uma coruja para os Dursley dizendo que Harry pode regressar à Hogwarts imediatamente.

- Acho bom; agüentar aquelas pessoas deve ser um tormento para Harry. Professor, aqueles Dursley são horríveis! - disse Mary.

- Sim, vou fazer isso agora mesmo. Vocês precisam conversar a sós, não? - disse Dumbledore. Mary e Snape ficaram boquiabertos.

- Como ele... - começou Mary quando Dumbledore saiu, deixando os dois professores sozinhos.

- Não sei. Mas ele está certo. Preciso falar algo com você, Mary. - começou Snape sem saber como continuar.

- Sobre nós? - arriscou-se Mary.

- Sim! Eu estive pensando... eu... queria...hum... você quer se casar comigo? - perguntou Snape de repente. Mary não esperava um pedido de casamento, mas ficou muito feliz com isso. E respondeu:

- Sim. É claro que eu quero! - Snape abriu um sorriso e a abraçou.

Dois dias depois, os preparativos para o ritual estavam acelerados e Harry estava ficando ansioso com a expectativa de se tornar um guardião. Sabia da responsabilidade que isto representava. Seus pais haviam morrido tentando proteger o talismã e ninguém sabe explicar porque ele próprio não tinha morrido também. Ficava pensando como seria este ritual. Se pelo menos, Hermione estivesse ali, ele já revirara a biblioteca e não tinha encontrado nada a respeito. No dia determinado, o último dia do ano, Harry foi chamado à sala de Dumbledore.

- Hoje à noite será realizado o ritual de nomeação, como você já sabe, Harry. Este ritual acontecerá no Templo das Sombras e será conduzido por mim, John e Sophia que formamos a antiga aliança e por Sirius, Severo, Mary e você que formam a nova aliança. Como você ainda não pode aparatar, Harry, irá com John e Sophia numa chave de portal, enquanto nós preparamos o local, está bem? - explicou Dumbledore. E meia hora depois todos se encontravam na Encosta do Desespero em frente ao Templo das Sombras.

Harry nunca havia visto um lugar mais triste do que aquele. Sentiu que aquele era um local que jamais gostaria de rever. Todos entraram no Templo e Harry sentiu a atmosfera do lugar. Era terrível. Sentiu a dor e o desespero daqueles que ali estavam aprisionados. Dirigiam-se para uma espécie de altar na extremidade oposta do Templo. Nenhuma das sombras ousou interferir enquanto eles passavam. Uma luz forte emanava deles fazendo com que as sombras recuassem. Quando chegaram ao altar, Dumbledore pediu que todos formassem um círculo e disse:

- A velha e a nova aliança se reúnem aqui para continuar a missão. O equilíbrio entre o bem e mal deve ser mantido e todos aqueles que ousarem quebrá-lo, nele se perderá. Para protegê-lo um novo guardião foi escolhido, Harry Potter.

Harry foi até Dumbledore e pegou a taça que o diretor lhe oferecia, e tomou o seu conteúdo. Mary aproximou-se de Harry e entregou-lhe a metade do talismã que deveria proteger.

- Guardião da sombra, jure agora proteger o talismã e manter o equilíbrio.

- Eu juro. - respondeu Harry. Na mesma hora, Harry viu o talismã brilhar em suas mãos. Se olhasse diretamente para ele podia ver coisas e lugares que jamais vira antes. Não sabia se via o passado ou o futuro, mas eram coisas terríveis. Mary tocou em seu rosto e Harry a olhou.

- Não se impressione com o que o talismã te mostra. São coisas velhas e que devemos garantir que não se repitam. - disse Mary telepaticamente.

De repente, ouviram um estrondo fora do Templo. Dumbledore pediu que Sirius e Snape verificassem o que era enquanto terminavam o ritual. Os dois se depararam com Voldemort.

- Saiam da minha frente. - disse Voldemort.

- Você terá que passar por nós. - disse Sirius. Voldemort riu alto e disse:

- Expellimagus. - Sirius foi arremessado violentamente contra uma parede maciça do Templo e caiu desacordado. - Saia da minha frente, Severo, ou você quer que eu passe por você também. - disse Voldemort ironicamente e apontando a varinha para Snape disse: - Imperio! Ajoelhe-se diante de seu mestre.

- Você não... é... meu... mestre - respondeu Snape com dificuldade. Mas não resistiu por muito tempo e caiu ajoelhado aos pés de Voldemort.

- Você jamais deveria ter me traído, Severo. O que pensou, que jamais recuperaria meus poderes? Seu tolo. Ora, vejam só, Mary Malía e Harry Potter! - Os dois saíam do templo. - Acho que não queremos mais surpresas por hoje, não é? Tranqueum! - disse Voldemort e a porta do Templo se fechou imediatamente trancando Dumbledore, John Goodman e Sophia White lá.

Mary olhou ao redor e viu Sirius desacordado e Snape caído de joelhos aos pés de Voldemort. O bruxo das trevas ria e sua risada era fria, sua varinha estava apontada para os dois e eles estavam desarmados. Mary viu, então, a varinha de Snape caída ao chão. E gritou:

- Accio varinha! - a varinha voou direto para sua mão, Snape tentava em vão alertá-la sobre alguma coisa, mas não conseguia se libertar da maldição Imperius.

- Não... po..de...

Mary tentou lançar um feitiço, mas a varinha não respondeu.

- Acho que você não sabia que a varinha de Severo possui um feitiço. Só ele pode utilizá-la. - disse Voldemort divertindo-se. - Preparada para morrer, Mary, Harry? Quem quer ser o primeiro?

- Você jamais possuirá o talismã, Voldemort! - disse Mary se colocando na frente de Harry.

- Se eu matar os dois guardiões, quem irá me deter? - disse Voldemort. - Sim, Mary, eu sei que Harry Potter é o novo guardião. Entregue-me o talismã e eu pouparei suas vidas.

- Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer, Voldemort. - diz Mary. Voldemort, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, diz:

- Vamos ver o que aqueles velhos idiotas te ensinaram, Mary. Cumulus Negrum!

Da varinha de Voldemort saiu uma nuvem negra que se espalhou pela Encosta do Desespero deixando-a mais sombria do que nunca. O nevoeiro foi se aproximando de Mary e a envolvendo, até que ela desaparecesse no meio dele. Mary, apavorada, tentava lembrar-se do feitiço para revertê-lo, mas o nevoeiro parecia querer sufocá-la. Já estava quase sem forças quando ouviu, Voldemort dizer:

- Vamos, Harry, nós dois juntos seremos insuperáveis, imbatíveis. Se unirmos nossas forças, poderemos ter o mundo aos nossos pés.

- Mentiroso! Você jamais dividiria o poder com alguém. - respondeu Harry.

- Se prefere assim, Crucio!

Harry cai ao chão gritando de dor enquanto Voldemort ria alto.

- Seu tolo, você realmente acha que pode me deter? - diz Voldemort rindo cada vez mais alto. - Hoje você não tem uma mamãezinha para morrer no seu lugar!

Ao ouvir Voldemort ironizar o gesto de sua mãe, Harry sentiu algo queimar dentro dele. Sentia um ódio profundo. Sentia uma vontade de matá-lo. Ele era o culpado por ter crescido sem pais, sem carinho. Ele era o culpado por ter crescido sem saber quem realmente era. Ele era o culpado por todos o olharem como se fosse diferente. Seu ódio crescia e ao mesmo tempo crescia uma luz em torno do talismã, mas Harry parecia não perceber. Era exatamente isso que Voldemort queria. Que Harry usasse o talismã para tentar matá-lo.

Harry escutava vozes falando ao seu ouvido. Vozes que diziam que ele poderia usar o talismã para acabar com sua dor. Para acabar com Voldemort. Sua cabeça zunia, sim podia usar o talismã, usaria para o bem destruindo o pior dos bruxos das trevas... Ouviu então, uma outra voz:

- Resista, meu filho! Não se entregue ao talismã! - dizia a voz de Tiago. E ao escutá-lo, Harry sentiu um calor invadindo seu peito. Olhou para o talismã que brilhava intensamente e, então, de repente se apagou. Havia conseguido.

- Garoto idiota! Avad... - começou Voldemort.

Mas, antes de terminar, viu Mary liberta do nevoeiro se aproximar de Harry. Mary uniu as duas metades e começou proferir um feitiço. Harry repetia as palavras da madrinha:

- "Guardiões das sombras, amigos de outrora. Cumpram seu juramento agora".

A porta do Templo das Sombras se escancarou, libertando Sophia, John e Dumbledore, que se juntaram a Mary e Harry. Viram se aproximando uma dezena de fantasmas. Eles tinham uma marca no peito e Harry reparou que esta marca tinha o formato do talismã, e logo soube que deveriam ser os antigos guardiões. Começou a reparar em suas fisionomias, eram homens fortes e de aspecto austero, transmitiam confiança e força em seu olhar. Eram quase todos desconhecidos a Harry, menos um: seu pai. Formavam um círculo em torno de Voldemort.

- Vocês acham que podem me deter? - disse Voldemort com arrogância. - Vocês não são nada.

- Afaste-se, Tom Riddle. - disse Dumbledore. Voldemort tremeu de ódio ao ouvir Dumbledore o chamar assim.

- Como você ousa, seu velho maluco. - começou Voldemort. - mas, pensando bem, é muito bom tê-los reunidos aqui. Todos os meus inimigos. Assim destruo todos de uma vez. - Apontou sua varinha para Harry e disse: - Avada Kedavra.

Uma luz verde saiu de sua varinha, ninguém se mexeu. A luz foi se aproximando de Harry, Tiago se colocou à frente do filho e absorveu a luz da maldição.

- Esse feitiço não tem efeito sobre nós, antigos guardiões, Voldemort. - disse Tiago sorrindo.

Todos os guardiões apontaram suas varinhas para o bruxo das trevas e exclamaram:

- Luci Poterum!

Uma luz prateada iluminou a Encosta do Desespero, envolvendo a todos numa claridade que irradiava paz. Voldemort correu para dentro do Templo das Sombras. Mas, quando a claridade transpôs a porta do Templo, este começou a desmoronar. Até não restar pedra sobre pedra. O Templo das Sombras ruíra. Com o fim do Templo os guardiões também desapareceram, despedindo-se com um aceno dos membros das duas alianças.

- Será que Voldemort... morreu? - perguntou Harry.

Dumbledore olhou para Sophia.

- Eu não sei, Alvo. Não consigo penetrar na mente dele. - disse Sophia.

- Ele não está aí. - disse Mary.

- O quê? - todos disseram, olhando espantados para Mary.

- Ele aparatou assim que entrou no Templo. Covarde miserável!

- Ele não poderia, Mary. Isso demandaria uma força descomunal. Nem ele conseguiria! - disse John Goodman.

- Você tem certeza, Mary? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Absoluta, professor. - confirmou Mary. - Ele fugiu.

- O que isso quer dizer, professor? - perguntou Sirius.

- Quer dizer que ganhamos uma batalha, mas ainda há muita luta pela frente! - sentenciou Dumbledore. - Mas, por hoje chega e devemos retornar a Hogwarts.


	13. O Casamento de Snape

**Cap. 13 - O casamento de Snape**

- Então, vocês derrotaram Você-sabe-quem de novo? - perguntou Rony.

- Mais ou menos. - disse Harry. - ele fugiu, quer dizer, aparatou.

- Eu não entendi porque ele quis entrar no templo? - perguntou Hermione.

- Mary me disse que se ele conseguisse entrar no templo a tempo poderia se fortalecer com as sombras e tentar bloquear o feitiço lançado pelos antigos guardiões. - explicou Harry.

- E como não conseguiu, ele aparatou. - continuou Rony.

- É! - confirmou Harry. - O mais importante é que o talismã está protegido.

- Mas o talismã ainda tem validade? - perguntou Rony.

- Onde já se viu um talismã perder a validade, Rony? - disse Hermione. - eu já li muito a respeito de talismãs e nunca vi nada a respeito disso.

- O talismã ainda é poderoso, mas aqui em Hogwarts com a vigilância de Mary e do Prof. Dumbledore estará bem protegido. - disse Harry.

- E é claro que Você-sabe-quem não iria tentar atacar Hogwarts. - disse Hermione. - mas o que mais me impressionou nessa história toda foi esse namoro da professora Mary e Snape.

- É realmente estranho, eu imaginei que ela gostasse de Sirius. Mas, Snape. Decididamente eles não combinam. - disse Harry.

- Para mim ele deu uma poção do amor para ela. - disse Rony - o pior é que nem assim a cara dele melhorou, né? Imagine só, o cara vai se casar com a bruxa mais linda que eu já vi e continua como quem tá com uma baita dor de ba...

- Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger e Sr. Potter, minha aula não é lugar para conversinhas. - disse Snape atrás deles visivelmente irritado. - Potter, quero falar com você após a aula.

Harry sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Snape daria uma detenção de um ano se tivesse escutado as teorias de Rony sobre seu casamento. Hermione quase pôs tudo a perder:

- Desculpe professor. Rony não estava se referindo...

- Eu não presto atenção às bobagens que saem da boca do Sr. Weasley. E se fosse a senhorita também não prestaria! - disse Snape para alívio do trio.

Ninguém conseguia acreditar, mas Mary Malía iria realmente se casar com Severo Snape. Tudo foi preparado com carinho por Dumbledore que ofereceu os jardins da escola para a cerimônia. Snape vestia um elegante terno negro e sabe-se lá como seu cabelo não apresentava o costumeiro aspecto oleoso. Estava muito ansioso e não parava de andar de um lado para o outro. Dumbledore e McGonagall eram seus padrinhos e John Goodman e Sophia White eram os de Mary.

A orquestra começou a tocar e Mary entrou acompanhada por Harry. Ela usava um vestido perolado longo e justo que realçava seu belo corpo. Seu cabelo estava preso, mas alguns cachos caíam-lhe emoldurando o rosto, sob uma longa grinalda rendada. Ao chegar próximo ao altar, Harry entregou Mary e Snape e ambos deram as mãos, num cumprimento. Snape ofereceu seu braço a Mary e se dirigiram ao altar. A cerimônia foi simples e emocionante. A professora Minerva não parou de chorar, juntamente com Hagrid.

O dia estava claro e ensolarado, como um dia de primavera deve ser. Para disfarçar algumas lágrimas, Harry usou o Aurômetro que havia ganhado de Rony. De repente começou a enxergar uma névoa em torno das pessoas. Era impossível distinguir se não se fixasse numa só pessoa, então passou a observá-las com atenção. Parou primeiramente no noivo e viu formar-se uma névoa branca em torno dele. Virou-se para a turma de Sonserina e fixou-se em Draco, lentamente uma névoa acinzentada formou-se ao redor dele.

- Rony, o que quer dizer uma névoa cinza? - perguntou Harry.

- Cinza? Quem tem uma névoa cinza? - quis saber Rony.

- Malfoy! - respondeu Harry

- Que estranho! O cara que me vendeu não disse nada de névoa cinza! Vai ver está quebrado! - disse Rony

- Ou o caráter dele ainda não está formado! - disse Hermione intrometendo-se na conversa. - talvez ele ainda não seja inteiramente mau.

- Duvido! - disse Rony e voltando-se para Harry - e a do Snape?

- Branca!

- Caramba! Então ele não é o espião como Snuffles suspeitava! - disse Rony decepcionado.

- Ei, espere! A névoa em volta da professora Trelawney está negra! - disse Harry.

- O que? Ela? - disse Hermione incrédula.

Sibila Trelawney olhava a cerimônia, seu olhar era frio e o sorriso que tinha era amargo. Harry reparou que a névoa se adensava ao corpo da professora até que desapareceu. Sibila agora encarava Harry e o garoto assustou-se com a expressão de ódio que a professora apresentava. Sibila então sorriu para Harry e foi embora.

Após a cerimônia, foram para o salão principal onde seria realizado um baile. Mary pediu que todas as garotas se aproximassem porque iria jogar o buquê. Ninguém entendeu o motivo. Mary explicou que quem o pegasse teria sorte no amor. Todas as garotas correram e esperavam ansiosas, soltando gritinhos excitados. O buquê caiu, com uma ajudinha de Mary, no colo de Hermione que ficou roxa de vergonha. Ao passar por ela, Mary falou:

- Na tradição dos trouxas isso representa que Hermione será a próxima a se casar. - e deu uma piscadela para Rony.

- Professora, nós precisamos falar com você. - disse Hermione, tentando mudar de assunto. - acho que nós, quer dizer, Harry, descobriu quem é o espião! - Harry contou à madrinha tudo o que tinha visto com o Aurômetro.

- Sibila! Esses Aurômetros não são muito confiáveis, mas, eu não quero que vocês se arrisquem por aí investigando isso enquanto eu estiver viajando, entenderam? Vocês me prometem que não vão se aventurar sozinhos?

- Sim. - disseram Harry e Rony, mas sem muita convicção.

- Hermione, se eles tentarem qualquer coisa me mande uma coruja, ok?

- Pode deixar, professora.

Mary e Snape partiriam para sua lua-de-mel e ficariam longe de Hogwarts por cerca de um mês. Dumbledore chamou Lupin para substituir Mary e ele próprio substituiria Snape. Mal sabiam o que os aguardavam no regresso. Mas isso é uma outra história.

**FIM**  
CONTINUA EM **HP E A CHAVE DE CRONOS**


End file.
